


Take What's Left of Me

by fangtasia, Frayach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post libro 7 senza epilogo, Sesso Descrittivo, rottura, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangtasia/pseuds/fangtasia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco lascia Harry all’improvviso spezzandogli il cuore. Considerato ciò che Draco gli ha fatto, Harry dovrebbe voltare pagina ma non ci riesce. E quando Draco si presenta da lui, supplicandolo di concedergli un bambino dopo l’ennesimo aborto di Astoria, Harry non sa dirgli di no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What's Left of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take What's Left of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441675) by [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach). 



> **Titolo** : Take What's Left of Me (Prendi quel che resta di me)  
>  **Autrice** : Frayach  
>  **Traduttrice** : fangtasia (aka [timelady](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=9247))  
>  **Rating** : Esplicito  
>  **Pairing** : Harry/Draco  
>  **Link** : Potete trovare la storia originale sul [LJ](http://frayach.livejournal.com/90296.html) dell'autrice, o qui, sul suo account.  
>  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di JK Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.  
> 

 

 

 

_Il matrimonio di Draco_

 

 

Harry era ubriaco, quando si Materializzò ai cancelli di Villa Malfoy. Solo Dio sapeva come fosse riuscito a non Spaccarsi. Gli incantesimi di guardia erano stati disattivati per consentire l’ingresso ai numerosissimi ospiti, e l’aria era piena di fate luccicanti, che sciamarono e ridacchiarono non appena lo videro inciampare.

«Vaffanculo» disse loro con voce impastata, ottenendo soltanto di aumentarne l’ilarità. Dall’altro lato della villa, udiva chiacchiere e risate. I cavalli alati nitrivano nelle stalle, e le auto di classe e le carrozze erano allineate lungo il viale. Valletti aprivano le porte e offrivano il braccio a streghe ingioiellate, mentre maghi in abiti tagliati su misura si salutavano con festanti pacche sulle spalle. Studenti Serpeverde facevano roteare in maniera indolente le loro bacchette, e prendevano furtivamente qualche sorso dalle fiaschette che nascondevano in una tasca della veste, lisciandosi le piume come dei fottuti pavoni.

L’imponente portone della villa era aperto e addobbato da pesanti ghirlande di rose rosa e bianche. Al di là di esse, si intravvedevano le ampie portefinestre che conducevano alla sala. Come il portone d’ingresso, anche queste erano aperte e decorate con fiori. Harry barcollò sul pavimento in parquet, e Schiantò il tizio della sicurezza che gli aveva domandato se avesse un invito.

Non lo aveva.

Si nascose nell’ombra e lanciò su di sé un incantesimo di Disillusione, osservando la folla abbigliata sontuosamente. Le vesti risplendevano sotto le candele galleggianti, che di tanto in tanto si tramutavano in fontane che spruzzavano scintille d’argento. Un quintetto suonava una melodia che non riconobbe. Nessuna sorpresa. Era certo che tutti i pezzi che avrebbero eseguito gli fossero sconosciuti. Una lunga striscia di raso bianco correva dalle portefinestre e attraverso il giardino di rose, per terminare in uno spiazzo erboso poco più in basso. Era orlata di pizzo e cosparsa di petali di rosa.

Soffocò una risata isterica. L’appartamento londinese di Draco era tutto legno e mattoni e metalli lucenti. I divani del salotto erano di morbida pelle nera, le lenzuola sul suo enorme letto erano di seta nera, così come le manette che utilizzava spesso. Le finiture del bagno e della cucina erano in acciaio, e i ripiani in marmo nero. Le finestre non avevano tende. Gli unici colori presenti erano quelli dell’arazzo con l’albero genealogico dei Malfoy, che rivestiva un’intera parete, e di uno stravagante tappeto che avevano acquistato durante una vacanza in Turchia.

Harry aveva sempre pensato che quel luogo avesse un aspetto un po’ austero. Troppo aggressivo e mascolino, ma in fondo anche il Draco che conosceva era austero e aggressivo e mascolino. Non recava più traccia delle pigre sembianze da moccioso viziato. Né del suo tono lamentoso da vigliacco colpevole. Aveva l’abitudine di prendere il corpo di Harry come se ne fosse il padrone, e lo mollava solamente dopo averlo ridotto a un ammasso dolorante e sfinito. Solo allora Draco lo stringeva, premendo baci sul suo viso, la sua gola, le sue spalle. “Tranquillo, Harry” gli mormorava, scostandogli i capelli umidi dalla faccia. Quelle parole erano state facili da comprendere. O almeno era quello che Harry aveva creduto.

Dubitava fortemente che Draco scopasse Astoria allo stesso modo.

A proposito di Astoria.

Si acquattò meglio nell’ombra, non appena sentì il fruscio del raso e i bisbigli femminili in cima alla scalinata di marmo. All’esterno, gli ospiti prendevano lentamente posto. Il quintetto contò fino a tre e cominciò a suonare la marcia nuziale, e la sposa velata e il suo esercito di damigelle lo superò. Gli ospiti si voltarono ad applaudire, mentre incedeva con grazia varcando le portefinestre al braccio del padre.

Eccolo lì, il momento di agire.

Draco era all’altare con indosso una veste eccessivamente sfarzosa. Stava contemplando Astoria, che camminava verso di lui, quando Harry emerse dall’angolo alle spalle di lei e si sbarazzò dell’incantesimo di Disillusione. I suoi jeans erano strappati e infangati per via della caduta precedente. Non si lavava da giorni. Era sicuro che il suo aspetto fosse atroce. I musicisti vacillarono e si fermarono, nell’attimo in cui mise piede sopra la striscia di raso. Erano tutti a bocca aperta. Guardò Draco distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua sposa per spostarlo su di lui. Harry era distante e non poté leggerne distintamente l’espressione, ma non ne aveva bisogno. Si era recato lì per quell’unico istante. Niente di più, se non accertarsi che Draco lo avesse notato. Quindi si voltò e si diresse al portone d’ingresso.

Draco lo raggiunse che stava per uscire, con il viso rosso per l’emozione.

A Harry il cuore balzò in gola. Nemmeno nei suoi sogni più sfrenati si era spinto a immaginare che Draco lo avrebbe scelto. Attese che Draco si avvicinasse, che lo afferrasse saldamente per Smaterializzare entrambi a Londra – alla vita che avevano costruito.

Ma non vi fu alcuna presa decisa. Soltanto un pugno che gli colpì forte la mascella. E Harry si ritrovò a terra a fissare il volto del suo amante. Le emozioni che vi scorgeva ora erano nitide. Harry le aveva già viste in passato. Furia e repulsione. Harry si toccò la bocca, e si accorse che le dita erano coperte di sangue. Fissò di nuovo il viso di Draco. No, quello non era qualcosa che si sarebbe aspettato.

«Vattene da casa mia, Potter» urlò Draco, con voce tremante di rabbia. «Tu non sei, né sarai mai, il benvenuto qui!»

Harry non poté fare altro che guardarlo stordito.

«Sei ubriaco» proseguì Draco, con espressione disgustata. «E puzzi. Come  _osi_  rovinare il mio matrimonio?»

Fischiò e un cavallo alato li raggiunse trottando. «Riporta a Londra il signor Potter» gli ordinò. Continuò a squadrarlo per un momento, e Harry pensò che fosse sul punto di sputargli in faccia. Ma non lo fece. Si limitò ad andarsene senza voltarsi indietro.

 

 

 

_Cinque anni dopo_

 

 

Harry scrutò la richiesta di adozione che la sua assistente, Clara, gli aveva appena consegnato.

«Posso portarti una tazza tè?» chiese lei. «Non hai una bella cera questa mattina.»

Harry sollevò la testa per guardarla. Aveva il viso accaldato e arrossato per la fatica che quotidianamente comportava prendersi cura di una ventina di bambini, ma il suo sorriso instancabile lo rallegrò. Persino quel giorno. Persino con quella richiesta fra le mani, che adesso stava stringendo un po’ troppo forte.

«No, sto bene. Ho preso un caffè, prima di uscire di casa. Quante coppie verranno stamattina?»

«Solo una» rispose. «Sono già qui. Mi piacciono. Entrambi Mezzosangue. E hanno ricambiato il mio sorriso, a differenza di quell’orribile coppia di venerdì.» Fece una smorfia. Clara era orgogliosa di sé. Tutto in lei urlava: “Magonò”, ma non permetteva a maghi e streghe di trattarla con condiscendenza. Se fosse accaduto, le probabilità di vedere approvata la loro richiesta da parte di Harry sarebbero scese vertiginosamente.

Lieto di avere una scusa per accantonare la richiesta che reggeva ancora in mano, Harry le domandò di farli accomodare.

«Aspetta, Clara» la richiamò subito dopo. «Come sta Robert questa mattina?»

Lei rientrò nel suo ufficio con un sospiro. «Ancora non bene, temo.»

Harry annuì. Robert era l’ultimo arrivato alla Casa in Memoria di Colin Canon per Orfani e Bambini Abbandonati.

«Forse un compagno di stanza potrebbe rivelarsi utile. Spostalo nella camera di Rupert. Starà meglio per l’ora di cena.»

Lei annuì, in evidente approvazione della sua decisione.

«E Sadie?»

«La febbre è passata. Domani dovrebbe essere in grado di lasciare l’infermeria.»

«Bene» rispose Harry, e poi si dedicò alla richiesta della coppia che attendeva nell’atrio. «Di’ ai Culpeppers che sono pronto a riceverli.»

I Culpeppers erano come tutte le altre coppie senza figli che aveva incontrato nel corso degli anni. Nervosi. Entusiasti. Si sforzavano di dire la cosa giusta e di fare una buona impressione. Si stringevano una mano a vicenda e lo guardavano imploranti, intanto che prendeva appunti e rivolgeva le sue domande. A volte uno dei due, o anche entrambi, piangeva, nel raccontare da quanto tempo stessero provando a concepire.

Al termine del colloquio, Harry si alzò e superò la scrivania per stringere loro la mano.

«Dovete essere pazienti» disse, come faceva sempre. «È un percorso lungo. Potrebbero volerci anni. Soprattutto per un neonato.»

La coppia annuì.

«Siamo disposti ad aspettare» ribadì la strega. «Quando sapremo se la nostra richiesta verrà approvata?»

«Se non sorgono complicazioni e la visita a casa vostra avrà un esito positivo, vi farò sapere entro la fine del prossimo mese» rispose Harry. «L’approvazione della richiesta è l’unica fase della procedura d’adozione che si svolge in tempi abbastanza brevi. Ciò che più ci sta a cuore sono i bambini, e dare loro la casa più idonea. Nei miei quattro anni qui non è mai successo…» fece una pausa sfiorando il ripiano in mogano della scrivania. «Ma sotto la supervisione del direttore precedente, due bambini sono stati adottati e in seguito restituiti all’orfanotrofio. Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare quanto abbiano sofferto. Entrambi sono ancora con noi.»

I Culpeppers annuirono con veemenza, esclamando quasi in contemporanea “ma che cosa terribile!” e “certamente” e “comprendiamo perfettamente”.

«Clara vi invierà un gufo al più presto per programmare la visita a casa» proseguì Harry.

Strinsero di nuovo la mano di Harry. Entrambi le avevano sudate, e Harry poteva comprenderli. Se era soltanto un neonato a interessargli, probabilmente non avrebbero mai avuto un figlio. All’orfanotrofio arrivavano solamente due o tre neonati all’anno, e c’erano decine di coppie in lista prima di loro. Ma forse i Culpeppers si sarebbero mostrati diversi dalla maggior parte – forse si sarebbero accontentati anche di un bambino più grande. Sia per il bene dei Culpeppers che per quello dei suoi ospiti più grandicelli, Harry si augurò che fosse così.

«Grazie per averci ricevuto, signor Potter» disse il signor Culpepper. «Sappiamo che l’orfanotrofio e la politica sono due impegni molto gravosi.»

«Nessun disturbo» rispose Harry. «In realtà non reputo l’orfanotrofio un lavoro, al contrario della politica. Dopo tutti questi anni, non capisco come mai il Wizengamot si ostini a non prendere in seria considerazione i diritti dei bambini.»

La coppia mormorò il proprio assenso, mentre Clara entrava nell’ufficio e si offriva di accompagnarli al camino. Harry rivolse un cenno di saluto alle loro espressioni grate e, non appena se ne furono andati, chiuse la porta e recuperò la richiesta che Clara gli aveva consegnato in precedenza.

 

_Signor Draco Malfoy e Signora_

 

Harry si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e srotolò la pergamena.

 

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, di anni 32, e sua moglie, Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, di anni 30, legalmente sposati da cinque anni e nati nel Wiltshire, con la presente domanda, datata 11 giugno 2012, chiedono al direttore della Casa in Memoria di Colin Canon per Orfani e Bambini Abbandonati, il signor Harry James Potter, di poterlo incontrare quanto prima per discutere la possibilità di un’adozione._

 

Harry posò la richiesta sulla scrivania e si passò una mano sul viso stanco. Non vedeva Draco dalla sera in cui gli aveva rotto una mascella.

Aveva, però, avuto sue notizie.

Evocò una chiave nascosta e aprì il cassetto segreto della sua scrivania. La lettera era in cima agli altri documenti. Dove era sempre stata. Harry la tirò fuori e l’aprì per la millesima volta.

 

_Potter,_

_sono le 23:35 del quarto anniversario del mio matrimonio con Astoria, che sono certo ricorderai, a meno che quel giorno non fossi troppo ubriaco. Be’, posso assicurarti che in questo momento non sono molto più sobrio di te allora. Ho bevuto un’intera bottiglia di whisky, prima di sedermi per scriverti questa lettera._

_Harry Potter, so cosa hai fatto._

_Stamattina Astoria ha avuto il quinto aborto spontaneo, poco dopo che le avevo servito la colazione a letto. Era incinta di cinque mesi e mezzo. E ha perso l’ennesimo figlio. Mia moglie ha urlato e pianto per un’ora, finché il sonnifero non ha fatto effetto._

_Spero tu sia felice._

_So cosa hai fatto al nostro matrimonio. So che ci hai maledetto. Sapevi che desideravo un figlio. E hai fatto in modo che non lo avessi._

_Parlo quattro lingue, ma in nessuna riesco a trovare le parole adatte per esprimere quanto ti odio. Se avessi un minimo di decenza, lanceresti immediatamente la contro-maledizione. Ma da te non me lo aspetto._

_Lei è innocente, bastardo. Se è me che vuoi punire, fa’ pure. Accetterò qualunque cosa. Ma lascia in pace lei. Lascia in pace i nostri futuri bambini._

_Draco Malfoy_

 

Harry non andava fiero di ciò che aveva risposto, e che ancora ricordava parola per parola.

 

_Draco,_

_immagino che i negozi di liquori stiano accumulando una fortuna grazie al nostro contributo. Non ho idea di cosa tu stia vaneggiando. Non ho maledetto te e Astoria. Mi conosci abbastanza da saperlo. Sei solo ferito e arrabbiato. Ti porgo le mie condoglianze._

_A proposito, ti è mai venuto in mente che il problema possa essere la consanguineità? Forse avresti dovuto rifletterci per tempo. Senza menzionare il fatto che sei più gay di un unicorno rosa con un corno scintillante. Ho sentito dire che farsi le seghe ogni giorno su foto di uomini che si inculano a vicenda fa calare drasticamente il numero degli spermatozoi. Metti via quelle riviste, Malfoy._

_Harry_

 

Aveva atteso un gufo che gli affettasse la giugulare, ma non era mai arrivato. E non sarebbe stata quella, la cosa più dolorosa.

Ripose la lettera, aprì la porta e chiamò Clara.

«Sì?» chiese lei, in piedi sulla soglia con Sarah in braccio.

«Mi serve il tuo aiuto. Dimmi se dimentico qualcuno.» Iniziò a contare con le dita. «Quella è la nostra Sarah. Ricordami quanti anni ha?»

«Ha compiuto due anni il mese scorso» rispose Clara. Poi diede alla bambina un veloce bacio sulla guancia.

«E, naturalmente, c’è Sadie, otto anni, e Baxter. Ne ha tre, giusto?»

Clara annuì. «E Bertram, suo fratello.»

Harry scosse la testa. «Non ho intenzione di dividerli, a meno che non sia assolutamente necessario, soprattutto perché sono gemelli. A parte Sarah, sono loro i più piccoli?»

Clara ci rifletté per un momento.

«Sì» disse alla fine. «C’è anche Matilda, ma ha quattro anni.»

«Devlin e Rupert?»

«Dieci e nove.»

«Povero Devlin. È con noi da sempre, non è vero?»

Clara sorrise tristemente. «Fa una prima impressione tremenda. Temo rimarrà con noi fino al suo diciassettesimo compleanno. Almeno a breve andrà a Hogwarts.»

«So che abbiamo altre sette bambine. Che mi dici dei bambini?» Trasalì alla sua stessa domanda. Era così disgustosamente Purosangue.

«Ne abbiamo altri cinque.»

«Robert, Patrick, Auden, Duncan e Oliver, ho ragione? Hanno cinque, sette, sette e mezzo, otto e nove anni.»

Clara scosse la testa incredula. «Non so come fai a rammentare tanti dettagli, dopo tutto il tempo che in questo periodo trascorri al Ministero.»

Lui gemette. «Mi hai appena ricordato» disse, strofinandosi il viso con una mano «che ho un pranzo con il Ministro per l’Infanzia. Merlino, detesto quel coglione.»

«E io che mi lamento delle ispezioni nelle case. Meglio quello di qualunque impegno politico.»

Harry si alzò e Appellò il suo mantello. Stava per entrare nel camino ma si fermò. Clara era già alla porta.

«Clara» la chiamò, e lei si voltò. «Fammi un favore. La richiesta sulla mia scrivania… ti spiacerebbe contattarli e comunicare loro che posso riceverli domani pomeriggio?»

Clara annuì e prese la pergamena, nell’attimo in cui Harry gettò la polvere volante pronunciando l’indirizzo del Ministero.

 

 

 

 

Sta sudando e non riesce a reggersi sul lenzuolo scivoloso senza afferrarsi saldamente a esso. È notte, ma non è buio. Due candele sfarfallano nei candelabri in peltro; le fiamme bagnano la pelle di Draco facendo rilucere d’oro i rivoli di sudore sul suo petto. Stanno scopando da quasi mezz’ora. Harry lo guarda da sopra la spalla. Draco è vicino all’orgasmo. Ha lo sguardo fisso sul suo uccello, sepolto brutalmente nel corpo di Harry. Con cipiglio assorto, mormora una litania di sconcezze, intermezzate di tanto in tanto dal nome di Harry.

Quando Harry si abbassa sugli avambracci, con anche il suo orgasmo ormai prossimo, le spinte di Draco diventano più incalzanti. Afferra le anche di Harry, sollevandogli il culo a sbattere contro il suo inguine, e i suoi fianchi prendono a sbandare avanti e indietro, senza più un ritmo regolare. Harry inizia a sentire quel dolore sordo nel basso ventre, che gli segnala che il suo corpo ha già preso quasi tutto ciò che poteva dei feroci colpi di Draco. Geme il nome di Draco e stringe il culo quanto più possibile. Le parole di Draco passano dall’inglese al russo all’italiano, e infine a qualcosa che potrebbe anche essere greco antico. Harry serra di più, e a quel punto l’unica cosa che Draco riesce a formulare è il nome di Harry. Ancora e ancora. Harry stringe talmente forte da percepire ogni pulsazione dell’uccello di Draco, intanto che Draco si svuota in profondità nel corpo di Harry. Non appena il suo orgasmo finisce, si stacca da Harry e lo rigira sulla schiena, poi ne ingoia l’uccello fino alla base. Tiene i fianchi di Harry inchiodati al materasso e strappa l’orgasmo da lui, mentre Harry urla e si dimena. Quando Harry viene, viene così duro da avere dei crampi ai polpacci. Draco trascorre i successivi dieci minuti a massaggiarlo, finché i suoi muscoli non si rilassano. Bacia la punta delle dita di Harry e mordicchia l’arco del suo piede, con Harry che si contorce, impreca, ride. Draco si alza per andare in bagno, e Harry si addormenta prima del suo ritorno.

Harry si svegliò nell’esatto istante in cui l’altro se stesso si addormentava. La sua sveglia aveva cessato di trillare, rendendo più acuto il latrato di un Crup proveniente dall’appartamento sottostante. Come aveva supposto, i pantaloni del pigiama erano bagnati. Sollevò il sedere sul materasso, li sfilò, e li calciò verso il cesto della biancheria.

A quel tempo era un Auror – nel periodo in cui lui e Draco erano stati amanti – e il suo corpo era un fascio di muscoli. A Draco piaceva, e lo aveva segnato lasciandogli morsi sulle spalle, i bicipiti, la pancia tesa. Harry si era sentito amato – adorato persino – ed era stato sconcertante, perché se esisteva un corpo che meritava di essere venerato, allora era quello di Draco, con le lunghe gambe, i muscoli scattanti e lo splendido uccello.

Per anni, Harry aveva avuto sogni simili ogni notte. Adesso gli capitava solo sei o sette volte al mese. Rimase sdraiato a fissare il soffitto. Draco sognava mai di lui? Come poteva non farlo? Erano stati insieme per tre tumultuosi anni e mezzo. Com’era possibile dimenticare? Com’era possibile sposare una donna dopo aver scopato ogni giorno con un uomo? O era possibile? Draco era sempre stato fiero del nome che portava, e forse aveva tramutato l’orgoglio in desiderio. Harry non lo avrebbe mai saputo; né quella né nessun’altra cosa.

 

 

 

 

Clara comprese che era teso non appena varcò la porta del suo ufficio.

«Non ho alcuna intenzione di chiedertelo soltanto per sentirti rispondere con il solito “no”» disse. «Perciò ti porterò una tazza di tè, che tu la voglia o meno. Da quanto sei qui?»

«Dalle sei» replicò Harry con voce roca.

«Posso domandarti il perché?»

Le rivolse un sorriso di scuse. «Non stavolta. Mi spiace.»

Lei annuì. «D’accordo. Ma avrai comunque quella tazza di tè.» Il suo tono era affettuoso, ma severo, come se si stesse rivolgendo a uno dei loro bambini. Harry le sorrise di nuovo.

Trascorse il resto della mattinata a sbrigare le pratiche rimaste in arretrato, e a riordinare il suo ufficio, però fingendo di non farlo. In fondo, si limitava ad assestare un colpo di bacchetta ogni tanto, finché non sopraggiunse mezzogiorno e, per quell’ora, tutti i documenti erano stati archiviati, il pavimento spazzato, e addirittura le finestre pulite. Quando Clara entrò, sgranò comicamente gli occhi. «Questa mattina non sei in te» disse. «Ma considerato l’attuale aspetto del tuo ufficio, forse non è una brutta cosa. Erano anni che morivo dalla voglia di dargli una bella strigliata.»

Harry si tolse gli occhiali e pulì le lenti con l’orlo della sua camicia migliore, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso ansioso.

«I Malfoy sono arrivati?» chiese con la voce più ferma di cui fu capace.

Notò subito le labbra di lei, che si arricciavano in una smorfia di disgusto. Conosceva quell’espressione. «Sono arrivati» sussurrò. «E devo dire, Harry, che non mi piacciono affatto. Neanche un po’. Sono il peggio del peggio. Non mi hanno rivolto nemmeno un saluto, né mi hanno ringraziata per il tè. Il mago mi ha definita “ragazza”! Puzzano di Purosangue dalla testa ai piedi. Promettimi che strapperai la loro richiesta dopo il colloquio.»

Harry la fissò, e lei sostenne il suo sguardo. Alla fine, fu lui a voltarsi. Dopotutto, non stentava a credere che quello che gli aveva riferito fosse la verità. Draco e Astoria erano quasi certamente il peggio del peggio, e se fossero stati una coppia qualsiasi, avrebbe assecondato il suggerimento di Clara. Solo che  _non erano_  una coppia qualsiasi.

Prese un respiro profondo e quindi un altro.

«Falli entrare» disse brusco.

Poi si sorprese del tono che aveva usato, ma non aggiunse altro. Come avrebbe fatto ad affrontarli? A guardarli in faccia? A parlare senza che la voce gli tremasse?

Stupì invece se stesso, quando Draco e Astoria entrarono.

«Buongiorno» disse in maniera disinvolta. «Accomodatevi, prego. Gradite una tazza di tè?»

Draco era occupato a esaminare l’ufficio di Harry, con malcelato disprezzo verso ciò che lo circondava. Astoria gli diede una gomitata. E Draco si voltò a guardare Harry in faccia per la prima volta dal suo ingresso in quella stanza. Era persino più bello di come Harry lo ricordasse. I capelli erano lunghi fino alle spalle e pettinati all’indietro, e i suoi movimenti con il trascorrere degli anni erano diventati più fluidi ed eleganti. L’unica differenza risiedeva nella serietà dei suoi occhi. Osservò Harry impassibile.

Harry rinunciò ad avere una risposta alla sua offerta di un po’ di tè, e si schiarì la gola con un piccolo colpo di tosse.

«Siete qui per presentare una richiesta d’adozione» disse. «Avrò dunque bisogno di rivolgervi alcune domande che potreste giudicare eccessivamente personali se non addirittura offensive, ma fa tutto parte della normale procedura. È consentito non rispondere, se preferite.»

Astoria afferrò la mano di Draco e la strinse così forte che le sue nocche sbiancarono. Il suo anello di fidanzamento, talmente grosso da apparire quasi grottesco, era aggrappato al suo dito simile a un gonfio ragno scintillante.

«Da quanto siete sposati?» chiese Harry, con voce che adesso gli tremava un po’. Vide le labbra di Draco contrarsi.

Quando fu chiaro che non avrebbe risposto, Astoria intervenne.

«Da cinque anni» disse nervosamente. «Ma ci conosciamo fin da bambini e a Hogwarts siamo stati smistati nella stessa Casa. Le nostre madri sono grandi amiche.»

«Vi siete mai separati per qualche motivo?»

«No» rispose Draco, guardando Harry dritto negli occhi. «Siamo molto innamorati.»

Se lo avesse pugnalato alla gola, l’effetto per Harry sarebbe stato lo stesso.

«Da quanto state provando a concepire?» domandò dopo un momento, che impiegò sforzandosi di riprendere a respirare regolarmente.

«Dalla nostra prima notte di nozze» disse Draco. I suoi occhi erano freddi.

Harry annuì. Era difficile scacciare l’immagine di Draco che faceva l’amore con la sua sposa virginale, mentre Harry era crollato con la faccia in una pozza di vomito su una panchina nel parco davanti alla loro vecchia casa.

«E siete riusciti a… concepire?»

Gli occhi di Astoria si colmarono di lacrime.

«Sì» rispose con calma. «Fin dalla prima settimana del nostro matrimonio, ma tutte le gravidanze si sono concluse con un aborto.»

Harry non poté fare a meno di studiare il viso di Draco. I muscoli intorno alla bocca erano rigidi per l’emozione, teneva gli occhi socchiusi, e lo sguardo impassibile era diventato accusatorio.

«Signor Potter» riprese Astoria implorante. «Desideriamo un bambino disperatamente. Più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Siamo disposti a tutto. Finanzieremo l’orfanotrofio e forniremo ciò che serve agli altri bambini. Useremo la nostra influenza presso il Ministero per fare in modo che la sua proposta di legge venga approvata…»

La sua voce si incrinò, e cominciò a piangere. Draco portò alle labbra la sua mano, che teneva ancora tra le sue. Harry non seppe nascondere un respiro sofferente.

«So che è dura…» tentò, non appena si fu ripreso.

«Non ci tratti con condiscendenza» sbottò Draco. «Non ci serve la sua pietà, ma il suo aiuto.»

Harry annuì. Sentiva il sudore imperlargli la fronte.

«Immagino abbiate risorse economiche sufficienti…»

«Finiamola con questa farsa» sbraitò Draco furioso. «Sai che è così, Potter.»

«Draco!» urlò Astoria. «Ti prego! Ti prego non farlo! Hai promesso!»

Draco si impose di controllare le sue emozioni. Harry ne scorgeva il petto ansante, sotto la veste costosa. «Mi perdoni» disse con voce roca. «Continui, per favore.»

Harry prese un respiro profondo. «Avete parenti che possano occuparsi del bambino nel caso in cui… dovesse succedervi qualcosa?»

Astoria annuì con veemenza. «Sì. La madre di Draco vive con noi, nella tenuta di famiglia, e ha una sorella che vive nelle vicinanze, insieme a un cugino di secondo grado di Draco…»

Harry avrebbe voluto scuotere la testa per l’assurdità di tutta quella faccenda. Il cugino di secondo grado di Draco era, ovviamente, il figlioccio di Harry. Come Draco, desiderò che si potesse fare a meno di quel ridicolo colloquio. Ma andò avanti, determinato a seguire la procedura.

«Il signor Blaise Zabini e sua moglie, mia sorella Daphne, saranno i suoi padrini. Verrà amato e curato in ogni istante della sua vita» aggiunse Astoria, in tono lievemente isterico.

Aveva parlato al  _maschile_ , ovviamente. Harry dovette trattenersi dal sollevare gli occhi al cielo.

«Perciò» disse. «Intendete adottare un maschio.»

L’espressione di Draco divenne addirittura beffarda.

«Ne sei perfettamente consapevole» sibilò. «E prima che tu chieda anche questo, sappi che accetteremo solamente un neonato, che verrà allevato secondo le nostre tradizioni fin dai suoi primi giorni di vita su questa terra.»

Harry si alzò di scatto. «Scusate» disse. «Ho una questione da sistemare. Rimanete pure seduti, torno subito.»

Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, e si precipitò in bagno. Si inumidì il viso con un po’ d’acqua fredda, bevve un sorso dal rubinetto e si scrutò allo specchio, intanto che la rabbia diminuiva lentamente.

Aveva dimenticato certi aspetti di Draco. Le cose su cui avevano litigato costantemente. Almeno in questo senso, Draco non era cambiato affatto.

Harry attese che la sua collera fosse scemata e di aver recuperato un colorito normale, prima di rimettere piede nel suo ufficio.

«Vi domando ancora scusa» esclamò, tentando di sembrare allegro. «Dove eravamo rimasti?»

«Al punto in cui dicevamo di volere esclusivamente un neonato. Un neonato  _maschio_.»

Fu il turno di Harry di apparire beffardo.

«Nient’altro?» chiese freddamente. «E di che colore dovrà avere gli occhi? E i capelli? Immagino che il rosso sia fuori discussione…»

Astoria ricominciò a piangere.

Harry si vergognò immediatamente. «Mi dispiace» disse. «È stata una lunga giornata e, onestamente, le coppie che si rivolgono a noi non avanzano simili pretese. In fondo, stiamo parlando di un bambino, non di un panino.»

Draco si voltò in direzione di Astoria.

«Tesoro» le domandò con calma. «Esci un momento, per favore. Vorrei parlare con il signor Potter in privato.»

Astoria quasi cadde in ginocchio, e gli strinse la mano con fare implorante. «Hai  _promesso_ , Draco» pianse. «Mi hai giurato che non l’avresti fatto! Ti prego, se tieni a me, non litigare con lui!»

Draco si alzò e l’aiutò a rimettersi in piedi. «Tesoro, per favore» proseguì. «È una scena disdicevole. Non ci metterò molto.»

Astoria annuì, evidentemente sconfitta. «È chiaro che non hai alcuna intenzione di darmi retta» disse.

Draco la baciò sulla fronte. «Ci vorrà solo un minuto.» La accompagnò alla porta, che chiuse non appena lei fu uscita, anche se Harry continuava a sentirla piangere nel corridoio.

Si assicurò di avere la bacchetta a portata di mano.

«Tua moglie ha ragione, lo sai. Qualunque cosa tu abbia in mente di dire o fare, è probabilmente una pessima idea.»

Harry si preparò. Era pronto a tutto, ma non a Draco che crollava. Si sporse in avanti sulla sedia e iniziò a singhiozzare con la testa fra le mani. Harry non lo aveva mai visto piangere – neppure quando suo padre era stato giustiziato ad Azkaban.

Harry si sedette a sua volta, sconvolto.

«So di averti fatto del male» disse Draco, senza sollevare lo sguardo. «Lo so, e mi dispiace. Se potessi tornare indietro, ti darei la notizia in maniera diversa. Mi sono comportato crudelmente… e da codardo.» Guardò negli occhi di Harry, supplichevole. «Mi dispiace, Harry. Credimi, ti prego. Imploro il tuo perdono. Se vuoi che mi metta in ginocchio, lo farò.»

Harry si limitò a scuotere la testa.

«Ti prego» ripeté Draco, ogni parola pronunciata con voce graffiante come carta vetrata. «Ti prego di lanciare la contro-maledizione… ma, se non vuoi, concedici almeno un neonato.»

«Non vi ho maledetto» replicò Harry debolmente.

«Sappiamo entrambi che lo hai fatto» rispose Draco, con occhi ancora supplicanti e… addolorati.

A Harry non rimase che scuotere la testa.

«C’è niente che possa dire o fare per convincerti che non ho maledetto te… te e tua moglie?»

Draco abbozzò un cenno di diniego. «Niente. Non c’è  _niente_  che tu possa dire per convincermi che non ci hai fatto questo. È l’unica spiegazione.» Il suo tono era perentorio. «Se non vuoi ammetterlo – e forse ti è impossibile persino con te stesso –, se non vuoi ammetterlo, concedici almeno un neonato.»

«Ci vorranno anni» disse Harry. «Ci sono decine di coppie prima di voi. Ascolta, Draco, abbiamo due bellissimi gemelli di tre anni. Perché non adotti loro?»

Draco si morse un labbro ed ebbe la decenza di arrossire. «Sono certo che siano bellissimi» ribatté. «E userò tutta la mia influenza per aiutarti a trovare loro una famiglia. Ma noi vogliamo un neonato, Harry. Smettila di tentare di farmi vergognare per indurmi a una scelta diversa. So che disprezzi le tradizioni dei Purosangue, ma per favore non escluderci per questo.  _Per favore_!»

Harry annuì. «Non sono in grado di prometterti nulla» rispose, dopo un momento. «Non dipende da me. Tutto quello che posso dirti è che arrivano un paio di neonati all’anno e che, come ti ho già precisato, ci sono svariate coppie meritevoli in attesa…»

«È una questione di soldi?» chiese Draco sprezzante. «Perché se è così, svuoterò le camere blindate sia dei Malfoy che dei Greengrass. Mi indebiterò. Io…»

Harry sospirò. «No, non è una questione di soldi.»

«Vendetta, dunque? Verrò a letto con te, se devo. Farò  _tutto_  quello che mi chiedi – tutto ciò che sarà necessario.»

Harry si alzò bruscamente. Aveva un groppo in gola talmente grosso che pensò che lo avrebbe soffocato. Andò alla finestra e si appoggiò al davanzale, tentando di recuperare il controllo.

«Quello non sarà “necessario”» replicò con amarezza

«Allora cosa?» urlò Draco. «Non mi rimane altro da offrire!»

Harry non si voltò. «Cercherò di fare il possibile» disse, con la voce ridotta a un bisbiglio. «Ora per favore vattene, Draco.»

Qualche istante dopo, udì il rumore della sedia che veniva mossa, ma invece di sentire dei passi che si dirigevano verso la porta, avvertì braccia che gli circondavano il petto. Draco premette la guancia umida su quella accaldata di Harry.

«Una volta mi amavi» sussurrò. «Lo so.»

Harry non rispose, ma nemmeno tentò di sfuggire all’abbraccio di Draco.

«Quello che abbiamo avuto è stato speciale, ma sapevi che non sarebbe durato.»

Non era vero; Harry non aveva mai visto la fine arrivare finché – letteralmente – non lo aveva colpito in faccia, ma decise di non ribattere.

« _So_  che mi amavi» proseguì Draco. «Non puoi rinvenire i resti di quell’amore nel tuo cuore? Anche soltanto una scintilla morente?»

Harry sentì Draco baciargli lievemente un orecchio.

Non sarebbe stato capace di tollerarlo a lungo.

«Farò tutto quello che posso» disse, con voce tremolante. «Te lo prometto.»

Pensò che Draco si sarebbe allontanato, subito dopo le sue parole, ma rimase immobile, e voltò leggermente la testa di Harry fino a sfiorarne le labbra con le proprie. Non era un vero bacio, ma era dolce e tenero allo stesso modo. I ricordi trafissero il cuore e lo stomaco di Harry come vespe. Avrebbe voluto scacciarli.

«Grazie» disse Draco a ridosso della sua bocca. «Grazie, Harry.»

Quando Harry sentì la porta serrarsi, chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte contro il vetro. Percepiva ancora il tocco della bocca di Draco, e il calore del suo petto premuto sulla schiena. Quella sensazione non lo abbandonò per giorni.

 

 

 

 

«Mi permetti di venire con te?»

Harry rivolse a Clara un’espressione divertita. «Ero convinto che li odiassi.»

Lei arrossì. «Infatti, ma sono anche curiosa. Pare siano più ricchi di re Mida. Voglio vedere com’è la loro casa.»

«E magari approfittarne per avvelenare i pesci rossi nelle fontane ornamentali.» Le fece un cenno d’intesa. «Scusa, Clara, ma devo occuparmene da solo.»

«Non riesco a credere che tu li stia assecondando addirittura nell’ispezione della casa» disse con sguardo accusatorio. «Ero certa che avresti gettato immediatamente la loro richiesta.»

«Non è corretto escludere una coppia sulla base dello stato di sangue.»

«Allora escludili perché sono il male. I loro padri erano dei Mangiamorte!»

Harry ricambiò lo sguardo accusatorio. «E non pensi che ne sia consapevole? È stata la mia testimonianza a spedirli ad Azkaban.»

Lei arrossì. «Lo so. Mi dispiace. È che amo così tanto tutti i nostri bambini. E vederne uno finire in quella casa mi spezzerebbe il cuore. Sono delle bestie.»

Harry sospirò e infilò il mantello. Faceva freddo e pioveva a dirotto.

«Non voglio più discuterne» ribatté. «E non ho ancora approvato la richiesta. Può darsi che la loro casa sia invasa dai Doxy.»

Lei si morse un labbro, ma non represse un sorriso.

«Va bene» acconsentì. «Va’ pure al tuo tè elegante, mangia tramezzini e prendi accuratamente nota di tutte le cose terribili che sono sicura scoverai. Mi aspetto un rapporto completo al tuo ritorno.»

 

 

 

 

Venne accolto da Astoria, non appena uscì dall’enorme camino. Gli prese subito una mano tra le sue.

«Signor Potter, è un piacere rivederla. Grazie per essere venuto, nonostante il cattivo tempo. Le andrebbe un po’ di tè o del vin brulé?»

Harry si trattenne a stento dal chiedere dove fosse Draco.

«Non adesso, grazie, ma il vino sembra ottimo. Forse più tardi.»

Lei annuì e parve indecisa su cosa dire o fare. Aveva una semplice veste in broccato, ma evidentemente tagliata su misura. E stringeva un po’ troppo vigorosamente e con entrambe le mani un fazzoletto di pizzo. Harry riusciva a percepire quanto fosse terrorizzata.

«Ha una casa molto grande» disse. «Perché non ci limitiamo alle stanze che usate di solito? Sono già stato qui qualche volta, e mi auguro che il bambino non venga messo in condizione di avvicinarsi alle segrete.»

Il sussulto di Astoria a quelle parole non lo sorprese.

«Le posso garantire» rispose con un filo di voce «che tutto ciò… che vi era di sgradevole è stato eliminato dall’intera tenuta. Non ci sono neppure animali pericolosi…».

«Tranne i pavoni.»

Lei lo guardò con aria agitata. «Elimineremo anche quelli. Prima dell’arrivo del…»

Harry alzò le mani e scosse la testa. «Scusi, era solo una battuta di cattivo gusto. Non saranno un problema, se non tenteranno di beccargli un occhio o assordarlo con il loro stridio.»

Lei sorrise flebilmente. E Harry ribadì a se stesso di evitare altre osservazioni impertinenti.

Camminarono lentamente da una stanza all’altra. Su ogni tavolo vi erano vasi con fiori esotici, e non un singolo granello di polvere. I divani apparivano confortevoli quanto delle panche in pietra, e parevano avere un ruolo più decorativo che funzionale, ma non era granché a cui appigliarsi, per respingere la richiesta dei Malfoy. I ritratti lungo i corridoi, al contrario, potevano avere un’influenza negativa; ritraevano uomini accigliati, agghindati con vesti eccessivamente sfarzose e tagli di capelli fuori moda.

«Spero non siano tutti degli imbecilli come questo tizio» disse Harry, indicando il ritratto di un uomo dall’aria burbera che, al loro passaggio, aveva borbottato qualcosa a proposito dei sudici Mezzosangue.

Astoria sbatté le palpebre, nell’evidente intento di comprendere se la sua fosse un’altra battuta scherzosa.

«So per esperienza che alcuni ritratti possono essere estremamente irritanti, se non persino offensivi» proseguì Harry. «Non è un aspetto da sottovalutare. Dovete comprendere che è di gran lunga più probabile ottenere in adozione un bambino Mezzosangue piuttosto che uno Purosangue.» Fu sul punto di menzionare anche il ritratto della suocera e della madre di lei, come esempi del pessimo gusto artistico dei Purosangue, ma stabilì che fosse meglio evitare quella particolare conversazione.

Si stupì, quando Astoria batté forte le mani e all’improvviso comparvero tre elfi domestici.

«Rimuovete subito tutti i ritratti e sistemateli nella soffitta dell’ala est» ordinò imperiosa.

Harry la guardò sbalordito.

«Mi scusi» le disse. «Non intendevo che fosse essenziale sbarazzarsene.»

Astoria sollevò la testa e lo guardò dritta negli occhi.

«Forse non ha capito, signor Potter» disse. «Siamo disposti a fare  _qualunque cosa_  vi convincerà ad affidarci un bambino. Niente è più importante per noi.»

Harry annuì, colto alla sprovvista, e ripresero il loro giro.

Fatta eccezione per l’arredamento pretenzioso, nelle stanze che occupavano quotidianamente non vi erano stranezze da annotare. Tutto era in ordine, e c’era spazio a sufficienza perché un bambino potesse correre e giocare, sia all’interno che all’esterno.

«Bene» disse Harry. «Perché non torniamo al piano di sotto e sbrighiamo le ultime formalità…»

Sobbalzò, non appena lei gli afferrò una mano.

«Non ha ancora visto la parte migliore» esclamò emozionata. «Mi segua.»

Senza lasciargli la mano, lo condusse per un lungo corridoio ed entrò nell’ultima stanza a sinistra. Era un’ampia camera da letto. Harry si fermò, quasi fosse andato a sbattere contro un muro invisibile. L’odore di Draco era ovunque.

«Non serve che ispezioni la vostra camera da letto» disse con voce strozzata. Cercò di liberare la mano, ma lei non mollò la presa.

«Non è questo che voglio mostrarle» rispose. «Per di qua.»

Superarono il letto varcando la soglia di una stanza la cui porta si scorgeva a malapena, poiché mascherata dal rivestimento abbinato alla carta da parati.

Harry rimase a bocca aperta. Non aveva mai visto nulla di simile in vita sua. Il pavimento era interamente ricoperto dal tappeto più morbido che avesse mai sentito. I suoi piedi affondavano come su un prato erboso in piena estate. C’erano grandi finestre, i cui vetri erano stati incantati per irradiare soltanto la luce del sole, eliminando ogni altro bagliore; una miriade di animali di peluche che si muovevano; una bellissima culla con appeso un elaborato giocattolo composto da dettagliatissimi giocatori di Quidditch in miniatura che indossavano divise verdi e rosse. Non mancava nemmeno un Boccino d’Oro, inseguito incessantemente dai Cercatori delle due squadre.

Astoria notò che li stava fissando.

«Draco lo ha costruito quando sono rimasta incinta per la prima volta. A mano, non con la magia. Lo terminò il giorno prima del mio aborto. Ho creduto che sarebbe morto di dolore.»

Harry cercò di deglutire. Non sapeva neppure che Draco fosse capace di creare una cosa del genere – soprattutto utilizzando degli strumenti Babbani. Il Draco che aveva conosciuto non avrebbe mai avuto tanta pazienza.

«Probabilmente si starà domandando perché non è qui, con noi» riprese Astoria. «È fuori, a camminare. Non mi ha detto per quale ragione preferiva non incontrarla, ma io… ritengo sia a causa di quello che c’è stato tra voi. Suppongo fosse spaventato, dall’idea di doverle mostrare questo lato di lui.» Annuì in direzione della culla. «Ha costruito anche quella» aggiunse con voce soffocata, e quindi crollò in ginocchio di fronte a Harry. «Signor Potter, non conosco i dettagli della… vostra rottura, ma so che lui le ha spezzato il cuore. Non si vendichi spezzando anche il suo. La prego. Gli aborti per me sono stati orribili, ma per lui sono stati addirittura peggio. Sta iniziando a bere. E sono preoccupata per lui… per noi. Non sono una stupida. So che è gay. Io… sono certa che tenga molto a me, ma era lei quello che… be’, amava _veramente_. Non lo ha mai ammesso, ma ho immaginato che fosse stato il suo profondo desiderio di avere un figlio a determinare la fine del vostro rapporto. Eravamo amici, e lo saremmo rimasti anche se non ci fossimo sposati. Non mi ha sposata perché era innamorato di me e temeva di “perdermi” se non lo avesse fatto. Mi ha sposata perché voleva una famiglia. Ha rinunciato a tutto per averla… a lei innanzitutto. Perciò la supplico di avere  _pietà_  di lui.»

Harry si augurò che non si accorgesse di quanto stava tremando, quando le offrì una mano. Lei l’afferrò tra le sue.

«Non gli dica che le ho raccontato queste cose» continuò in ansia, mentre si rimetteva in piedi. «Non mi perdonerebbe mai.»

Harry si limitò ad annuire.

«Scendiamo al piano di sotto per quelle formalità?» chiese lei con finta spensieratezza.

Harry scosse la testa. Doveva andarsene.

«Io… mi sono appena ricordato di un altro appuntamento. Devo andare. Non si disturbi accompagnandomi al camino. Preferisco uscire e Smaterializzarmi. Mi scusi…»

Camminò più svelto che poteva, ignorando i disperati tentativi di Astoria di trattenerlo. Sarebbe morto, se non avesse respirato una boccata di aria fresca. Corse giù per la scalinata in marmo e non attese neppure che l’elfo domestico gli aprisse la porta, ma urlò un  _Alohomora_ …

… e non smise di correre finché non urtò contro un gocciolante Draco.

Si guardarono. Harry era sicuro che i suoi occhi fossero sconvolti quanto quelli di Draco. Provò a superarlo, ma Draco si spostò e gli bloccò la strada.

«Scusa… un appuntamento… vado di fretta…» balbettò Harry.

Draco non rispose, ma afferrò Harry per il mantello aperto.

«Come ci si sente, Potter?» sbraitò con voce roca, e l’alito che odorava di whisky. «Come ci si sente ad avere la mia vita nelle tue mani?»

Le labbra di Harry si contrassero in una smorfia. «Non lo so» rispose freddamente. «E tu come ti senti ad avere la mia nelle tue?»

Draco scosse la testa violentemente. «Non è la stessa cosa, e lo sai!»

Harry si divincolò e spinse Draco all’indietro, avvertendo una fugace soddisfazione, quando lo vide barcollare ubriaco.

«Ah, no? Perché, Draco? Perché il mio cuore vale meno del tuo?»

«Sono passati cinque anni! Merlino, Harry! Lascia perdere –  _lasciami_  andare!»

Al suono di quelle parole, Harry si sgonfiò come un triste palloncino Babbano al quale è stato sottratto tutto l’elio.

«Ci ho provato» disse, sentendosi debole, umiliato e solo.

Spintonò via Draco, e si avviò verso i cancelli.

«A proposito» aggiunse, senza voltarsi. «La tua richiesta è stata approvata.»

 

 

 

Se esisteva un vantaggio nell’essere Harry Potter, era che poteva procurarsi tutto ciò che voleva. Anche se era illegale e avrebbe spedito ad Azkaban sia l’acquirente che il venditore.

«Non è detto che funzioni» lo avvisò l’uomo camuffato da un incantesimo di Disillusione. «Non sono in grado di prometterti nulla.»

«Correrò il rischio» rispose Harry.

«Non è a buon mercato.»

«Fortunatamente, sono uno dei maghi più ricchi della Gran Bretagna.»

«Non dovrà saperlo nessuno. Sarà necessario nascondersi.»

«Lo immaginavo.»

«Potresti morire… da solo e in agonia.»

Harry rise sconsolato. «Non sei un granché come venditore, giusto?»

«Ti sto dicendo la verità» replicò l’uomo.

«Posso scegliere il sesso?»

«Sì, ma è l’unica cosa. Il resto dipenderà dal caso, proprio come in una normale gravidanza.»

Harry annuì.

«Nove mesi?»

«Sì.»

«Come… lo farò nascere?»

«Sono un pozionista, non una levatrice, ma ho sentito parlare di un’incisione all’addome.»

Harry rabbrividì, ma annuì comunque.

«Quando comincerà a vedersi?»

«Te lo ripeto, non sono una levatrice, ma presumo che sarai costretto a sparire intorno al sesto o settimo mese, e indossare delle vesti più ampie fino a quel momento.»

Rimasero in silenzio per un attimo. L’unico suono era la pioggia che gocciolava dalle grondaie.

«La compro» disse Harry alla fine.

L’uomo non replicò, gli fece vedere una bottiglietta scura e dall’aspetto insignificante e allo stesso tempo tese una mano aperta.

Harry sbuffò. «Pensavi davvero che l’avrei presa e sarai scappato?»

L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle. «Non si sa mai.»

Conclusero il loro scambio, e Harry si voltò per andarsene. Non era ancora arrivato in fondo allo stretto vicolo, che l’uomo lo richiamò.

«Spero non ti accada niente di male» disse. «So di essere poco più che un criminale, ma continuo a esserti grato per ciò che hai fatto e per quanto hai sacrificato. Ci hai salvato da un destino ben peggiore della morte. Che Dio ti benedica e vegli su di te, Harry Potter.»

 

 

 

 

Non aveva fatto sesso con un altro uomo dopo Draco, e quel pensiero era per lui sia eccitante che ripugnante. Odiava immaginare di essere posseduto da un estraneo tanto profondamente, ma se voleva rimanere incinta non avrebbe potuto stare sopra.

Accese tutte le luci del bagno e studiò impietosamente il suo riflesso allo specchio. Si era rasato e aveva tentato di sistemare i capelli. Non sembravano eccessivamente ridicoli. I pantaloni neri tagliati su misura gli si adattavano alla perfezione, e la costosa camicia che aveva comprato non era né troppo larga né troppo stretta. Aveva lanciato su di sé un leggero incantesimo di Disillusione. Cambiare completamente lo avrebbe fatto sentire strano. Aveva mantenuto l’altezza, la corporatura e i capelli neri, ma reso gli occhi nocciola e, naturalmente, cancellato la stupida cicatrice. Aveva anche deciso di tenere gli occhiali, modificando semplicemente la montatura. Le sue scarpe erano nuove, i calzini abbinati, e aveva fatto lucidare il suo orologio d’argento. Pensò di essere bello e sofisticato, ma chi poteva dirlo?

Il Club Peverell, un circolo privato per soli uomini, esigeva un’elevatissima quota di iscrizione, ma era esattamente ciò che Harry voleva. Aveva supposto che un club che pretendeva una cifra tanto esorbitante fosse di consueto frequentato da uomini più signorili, rispetto a quelli che affollavano i locali da una botta-e-via con i loro scantinati e i glory hole.

E, varcato l’ingresso, non ne rimase deluso. Fu accompagnato in un elegante salone riccamente arredato. Ma la cosa migliore era l’assenza di una pista da ballo e la musica lieve che non si sovrapponeva alle conversazioni. Le luci erano soffuse e l’aria sapeva di fresco – niente a che spartire con quella delle discoteche gay che puzzava di sudore, di martini stucchevolmente dolci, e di sesso consumato in qualche anfratto. Gli uomini che sedevano su divani e poltrone avevano fra i trenta e i quarant’anni ed erano perlopiù attraenti. Erano tutti ben vestiti e ovviamente ricchi. Molti osservarono Harry, non appena entrò, e gli sorrisero. Lui ricambiò il sorriso di due di loro – due biondi.

Non sapendo esattamente come comportarsi, Harry si diresse al bar. Il bancone era di un lucente legno scuro, e le bottiglie erano esposte al di là di esso, in modo che i clienti potessero leggerne le etichette. Harry non si era mai trovato di fronte a un assortimento tanto vasto di alcolici. Decise di attenersi a qualcosa che conosceva, e ordinò un whisky con ghiaccio, rimanendo sconcertato nell’attimo in cui il barista gli chiese che anno e quale marca preferisse.

«Fossi in te, proverei il Bunnahabhain 25» gli disse una voce familiare. Harry quasi cadde dallo sgabello, quando si voltò e scorse Draco seduto accanto a lui.

Chiuse immediatamente la bocca, realizzando di averla spalancata. Mai in un milione di anni avrebbe immaginato…

«Aaron, un altro gin tonic, grazie» proseguì Draco, riportando su Harry la sua attenzione. «Non ti ho mai visto da queste parti. Sei da poco a Londra? Ti prego, dimmi che non sei soltanto di passaggio» aggiunse con quel tono seducente che Harry ricordava fin troppo bene.

«Mi spiace» squittì Harry e poi si schiarì la gola. «Ma sono qui per visitare dei parenti. Vivo a Hong Kong.»

«Peccato» ribatté Draco con un sospiro di rammarico. «Com’è il whisky?»

Harry bevve un sorso e lo avvertì fluire in gola simile a velluto fuso. «Eccellente» rispose. «Grazie per il consiglio.»

Sperò disperatamente che la sua voce fosse ferma.

«Prego» replicò Draco. «Lo conosco perché a casa ne ho una piccola collezione.»

Piccola? Figurarsi. Se Draco si prendeva la briga di collezionare qualcosa il risultato non era mai “piccolo”. Harry arrossì. Era sicuro che se fosse stato sofisticato come gli altri uomini presenti nella sala gli sarebbe venuta in mente una risposta appropriata, ma non lo era.

«Allora» in parte squittì in parte balbettò. «Vieni qui spesso?»

Si sarebbe preso volentieri a calci, dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole. Ma quanto era patetico?

Draco però sorrise. «Ogni volta che posso» disse. «Anche se mia moglie preferirebbe che mi limitassi a non più di una sera a settimana. Il venerdì è la mia serata libera, e ho l’abitudine di prendere  _seriamente_  il mio tempo libero.» Il suo sguardo scivolò dagli occhi alla bocca di Harry, prima di tornare di nuovo all’altezza degli occhi.

Ah. Dunque aveva sollevato subito  _quell’argomento_.

«Tu sei sposato?»

Harry scosse la testa.

«Hai un amante a casa?»

Ancora una volta Harry scosse la testa, sperando di non apparire triste.

Draco sorrise con nostalgia. «Ah, la vita da scapolo. L’ho abbandonata otto anni fa.»

Harry non riuscì a trattenersi dal domandare, pur conoscendo già la risposta.

«Sei sposato da otto anni?»

Draco prese un lungo sorso di gin tonic. «No» disse. «Sono sposato da cinque anni. In precedenza avevo un amante. Non vivevamo ufficialmente insieme, ma di fatto sì. In tre anni e mezzo, non credo abbia dormito nel suo appartamento per più di un paio di settimane. Però lo aveva tenuto ugualmente.» Draco sbuffò. «Era fatto così. Diffidente come un puledro impaurito alla vista di un’ombra. Non che fosse una sorpresa. Aveva avuto una vita difficile, e temo di non avergli reso le cose più facili. Sono stato io a lasciarlo. E gli ho fatto un male terribile.» Tacque e prese un altro lungo sorso di gin tonic.

Per un momento, Harry fu incapace di replicare. Era strano sentire parlare di sé come se si fosse trattato di un’altra persona – ed era ancora più strano sentire Draco ammettere di avergli distrutto la vita, quando se ne era andato.

«Pare che il vostro rapporto fosse piuttosto serio.»

Draco fissò il bicchiere e si strinse nelle spalle. «Lo si potrebbe definire in questo modo, sì» rispose, sollevando lo sguardo sul viso di Harry. «Spero non ti dia fastidio, ma tu mi ricordi lui. Sembrate quasi fratelli.»

Harry non trattenne una risata. «Be’, ti garantisco che non lo siamo. Non ho un fratello.»

«Nemmeno lui» rispose Draco. «Ma basta parlare di lui; parliamo di te. Sei un aristocratico o hai un lavoro?»

Harry stava per replicare, ma un uomo dai capelli scuri li interruppe. Ignorò Harry e guardò direttamente Draco.

«Draco» esclamò. «Non ti ho visto spesso ultimamente.»

Gli occhi di Draco si accesero di irritazione.

«Miles, lui è… Santo cielo, non ti ho chiesto come ti chiami.»

«Uhm.» Stupidamente, Harry non si era preparato una risposta a quella domanda. Era certo di incontrare un estraneo, al quale intendeva presentarsi come Harry Evans. Disse il primo nome che gli venne in mente.

«Sirius. Sirius Evans.»

«Ah» osservò Draco, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Sirius. Un nome antico e nobile.»

Harry fece una smorfia. Era pronto a scommettere di avere appena acquisito la qualifica di Purosangue. E non pensò che fosse la sua immaginazione a ingannarlo, quando lo sguardo di Draco divenne da interessato a  _molto_  interessato.

«D’accordo, allora» proseguì. «Miles, lui è Sirius, e Sirius, lui è Miles che, credo, si sia fermato per un rapido saluto.»

Miles lo squadrò. «Sai che non è vero, Draco.»

Draco assunse un’espressione insofferente. «Ci scuseresti un momento?» disse a Harry. «E per favore non andartene.» Mise una mano a coprire quella di Harry che era poggiata sul bancone.

Si spostarono in un angolo appartato, ma Harry riusciva comunque a sentirli discutere ad alta voce.

La testa gli girava e faticava a riprendere fiato. Era talmente sconvolto da non sapere neppure dare un nome alle emozioni che gli scorrevano nelle vene – anche se il terrore e l’esaltazione erano indubbiamente tra esse. Draco.  _Draco_. Harry era confuso, ma sicuro di una cosa: Draco era l’uomo con cui sarebbe finito quella notte.

Draco tornò col volto arrossato e l’aria infastidita, ma quel fastidio si tramutò ben presto in nuova seduzione.

«Ti andrebbe di andarcene da qui?» soffiò con tono accattivante.

Il respiro di Harry era così flebile che temette che sarebbe svenuto.

«Okay» annuì.

«Preferisco chiarire adesso che non sto sotto, non succhio e non lecco, né uccello né culo.»

Harry non si stupì del desiderio di Draco di scoparlo, ma rimase sorpreso dal rifiuto di un pompino. Il rimming era una cosa, ma i pompini erano quasi sempre inclusi nel sesso occasionale. E con Harry, Draco aveva fatto entrambe le cose. Ogni notte… e con passione.

Draco interpretò il silenzio di Harry come un ripensamento. Gli prese la mano e se la portò alla bocca, premendo un lungo bacio contro le nocche di Harry.

«Ti prometto che non rimarrai deluso» disse. «Posso scopare per tutta la notte. Specialmente con te.» Lasciò andare la mano di Harry e gli tracciò le labbra con un polpastrello. «Sei assolutamente stupendo.»

Harry deglutì. Stava cominciando a eccitarsi. Non rispose, ma si inclinò in avanti e baciò Draco. «Anche tu» sussurrò mentre si staccava da lui. «Sei l’uomo più bello che abbia mai visto.» Le sue parole non erano solamente lusinghiere, avevano il vantaggio di essere vere.

Un rossore leggero colorò le guance di Draco. «Andiamo» disse rude. «Ho bisogno di toccarti – ho bisogno di essere dentro di te.»

«Dove possiamo andare?» chiese Harry. Era già duro. Il pensiero di fare di nuovo sesso con Draco era elettrizzante.

«Fortunatamente, c’è un hotel a un isolato da qui. È costoso, ma me ne occuperò io. Conosco il proprietario, ed è un uomo discreto. Aaron, tesoro? Metti tutto sul mio conto, e trattieni per te una generosa mancia.»

Il barista annuì. «Grazie, signor Malfoy» replicò. «Buonanotte.»

Draco fece scivolare una mano lungo la schiena di Harry, afferrandogli il culo e strusciando con decisione un dito sul suo buco. «Ne ho tutte le intenzioni» rispose ammiccante.

 

 

 

 

Si saltarono addosso già in ascensore, baciandosi disordinatamente, intanto che Draco sfilava dai pantaloni la camicia di Harry, pressava una mano sull’addome dell’altro, e la faceva scorrere fino ad affondare le dita nei peli pubici di Harry. Ma, con grande sorpresa di Harry, Draco non lo spogliò non appena la porta della stanza fu chiusa alle loro spalle. Al contrario, si sedette sul divano e si tolse scarpe e calze. Estrasse la bacchetta, riempì un bicchiere di whisky e lo fece Levitare nel tavolino accanto a lui.

«Vieni qui, splendida creatura» disse, sorridendo seducente e accarezzandosi sornione le cosce.

Harry non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si liberò delle scarpe e salì a cavalcioni sul grembo di Draco, contorcendosi in un modo che fece gemere l’altro.

«Impaziente» constatò Draco. «Mi piace.»

Allungò una mano e sfilò gli occhiali di Harry, poggiandoli sul tavolino vicino al bicchiere di whisky. Prese uno dei cubetti di ghiaccio dal bicchiere e lo sollevò raggiungendo le labbra di Harry.

«Apri la bocca» ordinò. Harry eseguì e lui fece scivolare il cubetto di ghiaccio sulla sua lingua. Sapeva di whisky.

«Adesso baciami» disse, e Harry lo baciò, non riuscendo a trattenere un gemito, quando avvertì l’uccello di Draco contrarsi e indurirsi. Era passato  _tanto_  di quel tempo.

Le loro lingue giocarono con il cubetto di ghiaccio, spingendolo da una bocca all’altra e succhiandolo. Il cubetto si sciolse e Draco ne prese un altro, con il quale tracciò le labbra di Harry.

«Hai una bella bocca» disse. «La sentirò succhiarmi anche l’uccello stasera?»

Harry riuscì a malapena ad annuire. Pensò che il fatto che Draco volesse un pompino da lui ma rifiutasse di ricambiare avrebbe dovuto irritarlo, ma a quel punto ricordò che l’atto più importante della serata era la scopata. Scopare il più possibile.

«Ti succhierò» disse Harry, sforzandosi di apparire sensuale. «Ma quello che  _desidero_  veramente è che tu mi venga dentro.»

Dimenò il culo sul grembo di Draco, facendolo gemere ancora e socchiudere gli occhi per il piacere.

«Se continui così potrei  _non_ resistere» rispose ansimando. «E invece mi va di venirti dentro tante di quelle volte che non riuscirai neanche a contenerlo.»

Il secondo cubetto di ghiaccio si era quasi sciolto. Draco lo lasciò sulla lingua di Harry e poi lo baciò profondamente. Con urgenza. Il ghiaccio si sciolse completamente, e Draco si scostò per slacciare la camicia di Harry.

«Cazzo» mormorò, facendo scorrere le mani sul petto di Harry. «Sto per divorarti.» Si chinò in avanti e prese a mordere e succhiare delicatamente i capezzoli di Harry, gemendo in apprezzamento non appena Harry gli afferrò la nuca per tenerlo in quella posizione. Contemporaneamente, appoggiò le mani sui fianchi di Harry e cominciò a muoversi sotto di lui. Harry rispose spingendo in profondità contro l’inguine di Draco.

«Lo vuoi» ringhiò Draco sulla gola di Harry. Non era una domanda. «Riesco a percepire il tuo desiderio. Dio, che cosa ho fatto per meritarmi te stanotte?»

« _Non_  hai idea di quanto lo voglio» rispose Harry, sollevando la testa di Draco e baciandolo avidamente. Iniziò a dondolare i fianchi più selvaggiamente.

«Mi farai venire nei pantaloni come una dannata scolaretta» disse Draco con voce roca, facendo scivolare le mani lungo i fianchi di Harry. «Dio! Sei meraviglioso! Ti scoperò talmente forte che non sarai più in grado di camminare.»

Ma di certo Harry non voleva che Draco venisse nei pantaloni. Perciò si impose di rimanere fermo e gli allentò la cravatta con dita goffe. Gli sbottonò la camicia, e attirò il petto nudo di Draco contro il suo, usando la cravatta come un paio di redini.

Draco lo baciò selvaggiamente. «Cazzo» gemette. «Alzati e spogliati. Voglio vedere se il tuo uccello è magnifico come il resto di te.»

Harry si alzò, mentre anche Draco si sbottonava i pantaloni e li calava verso il basso fino a metà coscia. L’uccello di Draco era grosso e lungo proprio come Harry lo ricordava, e il suo culo fremette alla prospettiva di essere scopato. Draco osservò sfacciatamente e con evidente approvazione l’uccello di Harry. Era così duro che vibrò leggermente.

Draco si passò una mano sull’addome. «Cavalcami» disse. Sussurrò un incantesimo di lubrificazione e strofinò prima il suo uccello e poi l’apertura di Harry.

«Hai bisogno di preparazione?» chiese seccamente. «Oppure posso prenderti stretto?»

Draco lo aveva sempre preso stretto, per tutto il tempo in cui erano stati insieme. Entrambi lo adoravano.

Harry non rispose, ma sollevò un ginocchio in modo che Draco potesse posizionarsi, quindi allineò il suo buco alla punta dell’uccello dell’altro e, con un unico movimento, si impalò su di esso. Draco rovesciò la testa all’indietro, sulla spalliera del divano, e i suoi fianchi scattarono di riflesso.

«Cazzo» ripeté più volte, quando Harry lo strattonò, utilizzando di nuovo la cravatta come una briglia, e cominciò a cavalcarlo.

«Hai intenzione di uccidermi» ansimò Draco. «Non credo che durerò a lungo. Merda, guardati!» Afferrò il culo di Harry e lo sollevò verso l’alto, mentre Harry si riabbassava seguendo il ritmo. «Non scopavo così da  _secoli_. Non da… Ah!»

Harry soffocò una risata. Fu tentato di chiedergli da quanti “secoli”, ma poi Draco gli strinse dolorosamente i fianchi, intanto che spingeva in quello stretto canale, con movimenti sempre più ruvidi. Harry sapeva per esperienza che Draco stava tentando di raggiungere l’orgasmo. Il petto e il viso erano arrossati, e gli occhi serrati.

«Sto per venire, Harry» disse senza riuscire a trattenersi. Ormai aveva chiaramente perso il controllo. «Sto per venire… Vieni con me, amore.»

Harry non aveva compreso quanto anche lui fosse vicino all’orgasmo finché non sentì Draco pronunciare il suo nome, e ciò lo indusse a impalarsi sull’altro ancora più violentemente. Tirò bruscamente Draco servendosi della cravatta, gettò indietro la testa e venne con un urlo.

Improvvisamente, prima di recuperare un po’ di lucidità, si ritrovò a quatto zampe sulla morbida moquette, con Draco che lo sbatteva furiosamente. Harry voltò appena la testa, per cogliere la visione familiare di Draco, che con cipiglio concentrato fissava il suo uccello scopare il culo di Harry. Non si fermò nemmeno quando iniziò a venire, ma lo fece soltanto non appena ebbe l’uccello sepolto talmente in profondità che le sue palle cozzavano contro Harry. Tremò e tremò, liberandosi a ondate.

Harry chiuse gli occhi e si figurò le palle di Draco che si svuotavano a fiotti. Era certo di non avere immaginato la sensazione del concepimento. La fiammata di magia che aveva percepito all’interno del suo addome non poteva essere nient’altro. Spinse indietro e strinse il culo. Draco rabbrividì e schizzò di nuovo.

Draco ne era all’oscuro, ma avrebbe adottato il suo stesso figlio.

Scoparono altre due volte, quella notte e, ogni volta, Draco venne dentro di lui urlando il nome di Harry. Harry si chiese se fosse qualcosa che gli capitava spesso, oppure se dipendesse semplicemente dal fatto che, in realtà, era davvero lui. Nell’istante in cui lo diceva, però, Draco sembrava completamente fuori di sé, tanto da non ricordarlo neppure, l’attimo successivo. Harry glielo fece notare, lui parve perplesso e gli domandò scusa.

«Nessuno si è mai lamentato in passato. Forse è perché mi ricordi lui» si giustificò impacciato. «Scusami. Se può esserti di consolazione, sappi che è un grande complimento. È l’uomo più straordinario che abbia mai conosciuto, e ne conosco  _tanti_  di uomini incredibili. Sono stato pazzo di lui per anni, e finalmente in seguito abbiamo cominciato a stare insieme.»

Harry era così stordito dal desiderio e l’euforia che afferrò l’uccello di Draco e lo baciò gemendo.

«Non mi offendo» replicò, dopo aver reso Draco un’altra volta duro e ansimante. «Ma, giusto per curiosità, se lui è l’uomo più straordinario che tu abbia mai conosciuto ed era tuo, perché lo hai lasciato? Ti ha tradito o qualcosa del genere?»

Draco non rispose. Voltò invece Harry sulla schiena e si posizionò tra le sue gambe aperte, penetrandolo lentamente ma in maniera decisa.

«No» ribatté, solamente dopo aver affondato le palle in Harry. «Non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Mi amava, ma la vita va avanti. Deve andare avanti.» Fece una pausa iniziando a spingere, e aggiunse con voce così bassa da risultare quasi impercettibile: «Ho dovuto accettarlo. Vorrei che per lui fosse stato lo stesso».

A quel punto, non disse più nulla.

 

 

 

 

Alla fine crollarono tra le lenzuola aggrovigliate e umide.

«Mi auguro di essere stato all’altezza delle aspettative» disse Draco, scostando i capelli dagli occhi di Harry. «Quante volte sei venuto?»

Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Draco sapeva essere un idiota talmente pomposo e compiaciuto.

«Quattro» disse. «Quando abbiamo scopato la seconda volta, sono venuto due volte.»

Draco ricambiò il suo sorrise. «Sei stato fantastico» esclamò. «Non ho alcuna speranza di rivederti?»

Harry scosse la testa con sincero rammarico. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto rispondergli di sì per continuare a scopare con Draco ogni settimana, ma era consapevole che si sarebbe cacciato in un guaio persino più grosso. Non sarebbe stato capace di nascondere i suoi sentimenti – quella notte c’era riuscito a malapena.

Draco fece scorrere una mano dal fianco di Harry fino alla spalla, e di nuovo sul fianco. «Dormiamo un po’» disse. «Non appena ci sveglieremo, potremo riprendere da dove abbiamo interrotto e poi faremo una piacevole colazione a letto. Mia moglie mi aspetta a casa per mezzogiorno.»

Harry lo baciò. Il pensiero di prendere in bocca un Draco assonnato lo eccitava. Era stata una delle sue cose preferite, nel periodo in cui stavano insieme. Draco piegava un ginocchio e apriva mollemente le gambe, con i muscoli rilassati a causa del sonno. Quindi affondava le dita fra i capelli di Harry, e il suo corpo iniziava a dondolarsi seguendo i movimenti di Harry che lo inghiottiva. Era sempre venuto con un gemito soddisfatto, e poi aveva tirato su Harry per baciarlo, con le dita che cercavano l’apertura dell’altro e spingevano dentro finché anche Harry non veniva.

Era esattamente ciò che si riprometteva di fare, al suo risveglio quella mattina. Solo che non fu la soffusa luce dell’alba a svegliare Harry mentre era ancora buio, ma un dolore lancinante all’addome. Fu così intenso da indurlo ad arcuarsi, intanto che la fronte si imperlava di sudore.

Fanculo. Era incinta da cinque ore e già qualcosa non andava.

Rimase disteso nella speranza che il dolore cessasse, ma quello al contrario peggiorò. Non poteva più rimanere a letto, soprattutto in un letto che condivideva con una seconda persona. Voleva soltanto rannicchiarsi e lamentarsi ad alta voce.

Si vestì il più velocemente e silenziosamente possibile. Voleva tornarsene a casa, ma non poteva abbandonare Draco senza una parola.

Trovò un pezzo di pergamena e una piuma nel cassetto della scrivania.

 

_Draco,_

_perdonami se sono andato via prima del tuo risveglio. Grazie per la scorsa notte. Mi hai fatto stare bene come non mi capitava da tempo. Non dimenticherò il nostro breve incontro. Ti auguro il meglio per la tua vita, ma soprattutto di realizzare ogni tuo sogno._

 

 

 

 

Essere incinta era un inferno. Non esistevano altre parole per descriverlo. Era esausto e aveva nausee continue. Era pazzesco come qualcosa che iniziava piacevolmente potesse tramutarsi in una condizione orribile.

Ogni mattina si controllava allo specchio del bagno indossando solamente i pantaloni. E, per un lungo periodo di tempo, non notò assolutamente niente. Anzi, con il trascorrere delle settimane, piuttosto che diventare più rotondo, perse peso, tanto che Clara cominciò a preoccuparsi. Poi un giorno scorse finalmente un piccolo rigonfiamento. Sapeva che era troppo presto per percepire alcunché, ma vi poggiò comunque una mano, desiderando di avere qualcuno con cui condividere quell’istante. Era stato solo per più di cinque anni, ma era la prima volta che si sentiva veramente tale. Non c’era nessuno a cui raccontare quello che stava vivendo.

Nelle poche occasioni in cui riusciva a dormire abbastanza profondamente da sognare (e non capitava spesso), sognava di Draco. Se fossero stati insieme, Draco avrebbe adorato il corpo di Harry che cambiava. Avrebbe baciato la pancia di Harry e fatto l’amore con lui con attenzione. Avrebbe viziato Harry, come era stato solito fare se Harry veniva ferito o era malato. Sarebbe rimasto sdraiato su un fianco, con Draco che scivolava sulle lenzuola di seta fino a raggiungere la pancia e parlare al loro figlio non ancora nato, percorrendo con le labbra la pelle tesa di Harry. Draco non sarebbe stato in grado di tenere la mani a posto; avrebbe avvertito l’esigenza di toccare Harry incessantemente, specialmente la pancia. Lo avrebbe accarezzato e si sarebbe spinto tra le gambe di Harry, ricordando a Harry che di lui bramava  _ogni cosa_  – dal suo sesso alla sua fertilità.

A quel punto però Harry si svegliava e rammentava lentamente di essere solo.

Quando arrivò il momento di indossare delle vesti più larghe, Clara aveva già i suoi sospetti.

«Di nuovo tè e pane tostato» esclamò, dopo aver appreso ciò che Harry aveva ordinato per pranzo. «Se non ti conoscessi bene, direi che sei incinta.»

Harry per poco non soffocò.

«Non hai studiato Anatomia alla scuola per infermieri? Ero convinto che gli uomini non possedessero un utero.»

«No, infatti» replicò lei. «Ma i maghi riescono a fare quasi tutto quello che vogliono.»

Harry fece una smorfia e sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Hai mai sentito parlare di una gravidanza maschile?»

«No, ma so che  _è_  possibile – almeno in teoria.»

Harry guardò il documento che aveva appena poggiato sulla scrivania e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

«Questa coppia chiede un bambino più grande» disse. «Che fortuna. Mi domando se possano essere interessati ai gemelli. Falli entrare.»

Clara però non uscì dalla stanza.

«Harry» cominciò.

Harry distolse lo sguardo dalla richiesta della coppia con un sospiro. «Che c’è? Non puoi davvero credere all’idea di una gravidanza maschile. Ascolta, Clara, negli ultimi due mesi sono stato poco bene. Sono andato dalla mia Guaritrice, e non ha ancora capito quale sia il problema. Potrebbero essere un mucchio di cose, ma ritiene sia soltanto un malessere passeggero. Non preoccuparti.»

Lei annuì con quella che parve un’aria sconfitta. «Ti prego di avvisarmi, se dovessi avere bisogno di me» concluse.

Lui le sorrise. «Contaci, adesso però fa’ entrare quella coppia e assicurati che Baxter e Bertram siano presentabili.»

 

 

 

 

Solamente una volta, nel corso della gravidanza, Harry tornò al Club Peverell, indossando però un potente incantesimo di Disillusione che lo faceva apparire come un grasso e calvo cinquantenne. A differenza della volta precedente, non vi fu alcun sorriso invitante. Ma il personale fu cordiale e lo fece accomodare in un’ottima posizione. Dalla sua poltrona, scorgeva con facilità il resto della sala.

Temette che Draco non si sarebbe presentato, ma alla fine arrivò in compagnia di altri tre uomini. Parlavano e ridevano. E, in quell’esatto istante, quasi avesse percepito che suo padre era a poca distanza, il bambino calciò per la prima volta. Harry chiuse gli occhi. Non avrebbe dovuto essere lì.

Draco sembrava in forma come sempre, soprattutto quando sorrideva. Harry si ritrovò a domandarsi se il loro bambino avrebbe avuto il suo stesso sorriso sarcastico o gli occhi tempestosi. L’unica cosa che Harry si augurava non avesse erano i  _suoi_  di occhi. Quel verde tanto intenso avrebbe potuto destare qualche sospetto. Si augurò anche che il bambino non ereditasse i suoi problemi alla vista, o – Dio non volesse – l’abilità di parlare in Serpentese.

Draco e i suoi amici scelsero i divani davanti al caminetto. Harry notò altre persone accostarsi a loro, mano a mano che la serata scivolava via. Draco sembrava felice e rilassato. Era chiaramente di casa in quel luogo, forse quanto lo era alla villa. Harry sperò che lo invitassero a unirsi a loro. Non avrebbe fatto nulla; avrebbe semplicemente ascoltato la voce di Draco, e osservato di nuovo il suo volto da vicino.

Il bambino era agitato. Harry chiuse gli occhi e immaginò cosa sarebbe successo se avesse chiamato Draco rivelandogli tutto. Avrebbe annullato l’incantesimo di Disillusione e infilato un palmo di Draco sotto il maglione, così che potesse avvertire il suo addome. E poi Draco lo avrebbe sentito. Un calcio. Avrebbe guardato Harry con occhi spalancati e increduli, Harry si sarebbe sporto in avanti e lo avrebbe baciato.

Harry riaprì gli occhi e vide che invece Draco stava abbandonando la sala con uno di quegli uomini. Gli teneva un braccio intorno alla vita, ed entrambi avevano in mano le loro giacche.

«A più tardi, ragazzi» disse Draco ammiccante, e tutti, incluso l’uomo dai capelli scuri al suo braccio, risero.

A Harry venne da vomitare e raggiunse il bagno appena in tempo.

Fu infelice per giorni e giurò a se stesso che non sarebbe mai più tornato in quel luogo.

 

 

 

 

Si congedò dall’orfanotrofio che la gravidanza era fin troppo avanzata.

Clara aveva capito.

Non aveva detto niente, ma Harry non dubitava che avesse compreso. Avevano lavorato insieme talmente a lungo che lui era in grado di leggerla come un libro aperto, e per lei era probabilmente lo stesso.

Era insolitamente silenziosa, quando l’ultimo giorno la chiamò nel suo ufficio.

«Ti ho già avvisata» esordì «di avere preso un periodo di aspettativa e, naturalmente, tu occuperai il mio posto. Sei l’unica capace di mandare avanti l’orfanotrofio. Dedicati alle nuove adozioni. Mi fido di te ciecamente». Lei sorrise debolmente. «Non starò via a lungo. Giusto un paio di mesi.»

Clara si asciugò le lacrime. «Lo  _so_ , Harry» sussurrò.

Lui si limitò a poggiare un dito sulle labbra e a scuotere la testa.

«Non sai nulla per certo. Hai solamente dei sospetti. Se dovessi scoprire di avere ragione, diventerai complice di un crimine, a meno che non mi denunci.»

«Non lo farei mai…»

«Ssst» disse Harry. «Ne sono consapevole, ed è per questo che non ti permetterò di mettere a rischio la tua libertà. La pena minima è di dieci anni. Ho verificato.»

Clara iniziò a piangere.

«Per favore, Clara…»

«Non lo hai raccontato a nessuno, vero?»

Lui si sedette in silenzio, sforzandosi di apparire impassibile.

«Vuoi fare tutto da solo, non è così?»

Harry continuò a non guardarla.

«Vuoi cavartela da solo? Cristo, Harry! Intendi praticare l’incisione da solo?»

Harry strinse la mascella, ma non batté ciglio.

«E se qualcosa va storto? Potresti sanguinare a morte! Hai almeno un’idea di come procedere? Perché lo stai facendo? Avresti potuto avere qualunque bambino qui dentro!»

«Clara» disse lui gentilmente, ma con fermezza. «Ti ho già spiegato quali sono i tuoi compiti.»

Lei lo fissò implorante per un lungo momento.

«Chi è lui?» domandò. «Chi è che ami fino a questo  _punto_?»

Harry si alzò in piedi, ma si appoggiò pesantemente ai braccioli della poltrona. Indossava una veste voluminosa, la sua pancia però divenne più evidente quando si raddrizzò. Clara lo scrutò. Quindi superò la scrivania e lo abbracciò, e Harry non poté fare a meno di ricambiare. Le prese la mano e la posò sulla pancia, e lei sentì il bambino scalciare. Rimase senza fiato e lo guardò con occhi sgranati.

«Visto» disse Harry. «Ho preso un sacco di peso ultimamente e sono pieno d’aria. La Guaritrice sostiene che sia tutta colpa della mia cattiva alimentazione. Andrò in un centro termale in Germania per rimettermi in sesto.»

Sorrise, e Clara restituì il sorriso, anche se i suoi occhi erano ancora carichi di lacrime.

«Be’, divertiti allora» concluse con voce rotta. «E torna presto.»

«Il prima possibile» rispose Harry. «Adesso va’ a fare il tuo giro.»

La guardò allontanarsi. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé con un morbido clic. Sarebbe stata l’unica a saperlo.

 

 

 

 

Le ultime settimane trascorsero in una macchia indistinta di dolore e noia e bruciante solitudine. Senza rendersene neppure conto, prese a parlare con il bambino. Gli raccontò della magia e di Hogwarts e del Quidditch e dei suoi genitori. Una volta esauriti questi argomenti, passò a Ron e Hermione e i Weasley, anche se dovette trattenersi dallo spiegare al bambino che probabilmente era destinato a crescere considerandoli degli esseri inferiori. Raccontò a suo figlio di Teddy e Andromeda e anche di Narcissa. Dell’unica altra persona importante della sua vita – Draco – non disse niente.

Stava male ed era debole e a disagio per tutto il tempo. Fortunatamente, nella fase inziale della gravidanza, aveva accumulato cibo a sufficienza, o sarebbe morto di fame. Se ne stava su un fianco per ore, tentando di concentrarsi soltanto sul suo respiro. Il bambino scalciava di continuo. Harry si chiese se anche lui fosse scomodo e desiderasse uscire disperatamente. Harry non aveva idea di come calcolare correttamente il momento giusto per il parto, perciò stabilì che lo avrebbe fatto il quindicesimo giorno del nono mese.

Ma al nono mese non ci arrivò nemmeno. Era entrato da poco nell’ottavo mese, che cominciò ad avvertire un cambiamento. Iniziò con una fastidiosa preoccupazione, che ben presto si tramutò in panico. Quando riusciva a dormire – cosa che accadeva raramente – sognava di morire soffocato o di essere sepolto vivo. Si svegliava madido di sudore, e con il cuore in gola. Anche i calci del bambino divennero sempre più dolorosi.

Finché una sera, sul tardi, Harry udì in un angolo della sua mente le urla terrorizzate di un bambino, e realizzò improvvisamente che suo figlio stava cercando di nascere e che stava morendo lentamente.

In un istante era sveglio e barcollava verso la cucina, dove sul tavolo lo attendeva un bisturi che aveva sterilizzato e preparato appositamente. Le mani gli tremavano, intanto che sbottonava la veste, e supplicava il bambino di resistere, mormorandogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Non appena fu nudo, si sedette sul pavimento e si appoggiò contro il frigorifero.

Il primo taglio fu il peggiore. In seguito, la necessità di arrivare fino in fondo divenne troppo grande – troppo urgente. C’era sangue ovunque. Cercò di non pensare al fatto che fosse suo. Durante gli anni da Auror, non aveva mai visto tanto sangue. Anche la bocca era piena di sangue, poiché si era morso più volte la lingua. Le mani gli tremavano, e così incideva in maniera irregolare piuttosto che procedere con tagli netti. Ebbe l’impressione che avrebbe dovuto tagliare in eterno e che non sarebbe mai riuscito a liberare il suo bambino, ma infine li sentì…

… i vagiti di un bambino.

Serrò gli occhi, ed estrasse suo figlio dal ventre aperto.

 

 

 

 

Probabilmente aveva perso i sensi, dopo aver richiuso le ferite fondendo la carne con un incantesimo, perché d’un tratto si svegliò di soprassalto percependo deboli grida agonizzanti. Aveva la vista offuscata, e cercò a tentoni il piccolo braccio freddo. Tirò il suo bambino a sé, contro il petto, sussurrando un incantesimo di riscaldamento.

«Va tutto bene» bisbigliò, cosciente in parte di stare ormai delirando. «Ssst, va tutto bene.»

Di colpo, Draco era accanto a lui e sussurrava le stesse parole all’orecchio di Harry. «Tranquillo, amore» mormorò, proprio come diceva di solito quando avevano terminato di fare l’amore. «Ssst, starai bene, Harry.»

Non appena si svegliò di nuovo, l’incantesimo di riscaldamento non era più attivo e il bambino non si muoveva. I vagiti erano flebili e tristemente struggenti.

Doveva far arrivare suo figlio al San Mungo.

«Clara» gracchiò nelle braci. Con suo grande sollievo, la rintracciò subito, nell’ufficio all’orfanotrofio. Lei si lasciò cadere in ginocchio sul pavimento.

«Harry!»

Riuscì solamente ad annuire. Non aveva la forza di fare di più.

«C’è un bambino nel mio appartamento» ansimò. «Credo che stia morendo. Devi aiutarlo.»

Clara stava già afferrando la polvere volante ma lui la fermò.

«Sarò nella vasca da bagno» disse debolmente. «La porta sarà bloccata e incantata. Non riuscirai a entrare. Ho trovato il bambino nel parco.»

«Cristo, Harry!»

«Fa’ in fretta. Ti prego. Non può morire, Clara. Promettimi che non morirà.»

«Harry,  _devi_  permettermi di chiamare qualcuno anche per te…!»

Ma Harry aveva già chiuso la chiamata. L’attimo seguente, la sentì arrivare e urlare il suo nome, ma era troppo sfinito per rispondere.

 

 

 

 

«È bellissimo» disse Clara. «Vorrei che potessi vederlo.»

Harry sorrise.

«Te l’avrei mostrato, ma è ancora in ospedale. Lo terranno per un po’.»

«Come si chiama?» chiese Harry. Le aveva ordinato di non dargli un nome, specialmente non il suo.

Clara distolse lo sguardo e sospirò.

«Clara» ripeté Harry. «Come si chiama?»

«Neonato, marzo 2013, 2 chili e 400 grammi.»

Lei scacciò le lacrime dagli occhi. Lui le percepì sfrigolare sulla brace.

«Hai affrontato una cosa simile e non hai intenzione di tenerlo?»

«Non so di cosa stai parlando» Harry rispose glaciale. «Te l’ho ribadito mille volte: l’ho trovato al parco, su una panchina.»

«Harry, è talmente bello…»

Dovette impiegare tutta la sua forza di volontà per non domandarle di descriverlo.

«Sono sicuro che lo sia» ribatté seccamente. «E anche che non rimarrà a lungo con noi, all’orfanotrofio.»

Lei distolse lo sguardo, fremente di rabbia.

«Clara» riprese lui dolcemente. «I bambini hanno bisogno di due genitori che li desiderino più di ogni altra cosa.»

«Tu non lo vuoi?» urlò. «Come puoi  _affermare_  una sciocchezza simile?»

«Ti rivolgeresti in questo modo a una giovane madre spaventata e in cerca d’aiuto? No, la tranquillizzeresti garantendole che il suo bambino verrà accudito con amore per il resto della vita.»

«Harry…»

«No, smettila» sbottò. «E fa’ quello che ti ho chiesto. Non appena l’ospedale lo dimetterà, portalo dritto in orfanotrofio e poi avvisami.»

Anche al di là delle braci, Harry poteva vederla deglutire.

«Va bene» acconsentì piano. «Seguirò i tuoi ordini.»

La chiamata terminò, Harry si alzò vacillante e strinse la mensola del caminetto. Era stordito e dolorante, ma almeno riusciva a parlare e a stare in piedi. Le ferite avevano ancora un aspetto terribile, però avevano smesso di sanguinare. Reggendosi alla parete, incespicò fino alla camera da letto e si sdraiò. Chiuse gli occhi e provò a immaginare il suo bambino…

…  _doveva_  piantarla di pensare a lui come al  _suo_  bambino. Era di Draco e Astoria. Era il Neonato Malfoy, non il Neonato Potter-Malfoy. E nemmeno il Neonato Potter.

Era troppo stanco per arrestare le lacrime che sopraggiunsero. Non che fosse importante. Stava semplicemente ricominciando. Aveva pianto per tre giorni, da quando Clara era arrivata e aveva portato via il suo… no,  _il_  bambino.

Era stufo di tanta sofferenza e solitudine. Per la prima volta, desiderò sul serio di non averlo mai fatto. Era stato convinto che la parte peggiore sarebbe stata il parto, ma si era sbagliato.

Clara gli andò incontro sul marciapiede e lo aiutò a uscire dal taxi. Si appoggiò pesantemente a lei, mentre si avviavano verso il finto negozio da barbiere che camuffava l’ingresso all’orfanotrofio.

«Sei sicuro di star bene?» chiese lei. «Non deve necessariamente essere oggi.»

Harry fece una pausa per riprendere fiato. «Il bambino va assegnato a una famiglia» disse.

Rimase in silenzio, intanto che lei lo accompagnava fino al suo ufficio e alla sedia dietro la scrivania.

«La coppia in cima alla lista sono i Washburn» constatò Clara, dopo aver sistemato Harry il più comodamente possibile. «Ma non è loro che intendi contattare, giusto?»

Harry si limitò a scuotere la testa.

«Quale coppia, allora?»

«I Malfoy» rispose con tono piatto.

Lei lo fissò sconvolta, tentando di assimilare ciò che Harry aveva appena detto. Poi iniziò a tremare e dovette sedersi per recuperare un po’ di autocontrollo.

«Cosa?» domandò, impotente.

Lui la guardò.

«Mi hai sentito» replicò con calma. «Non obbligarmi a ripeterlo.»

Clara scosse la testa.

«No» esclamò. «No, Harry. No, no, no,  _no_!»

Harry chiuse gli occhi. Era stanco e dolorante e non aveva alcuna voglia di affrontare quella conversazione.

«Perché?» strillò lei.

«Ho le mie ragioni.»

«Quali potrebbero mai essere? Quale motivo potrebbe spingerti a dare il tuo  _prezioso_  bambino a quei… quei… Non ho parole per descriverli. Renderanno tuo figlio uno snob viziato. Lo indottrineranno con il loro odio e le loro assurdità bigotte. Lo…»

Harry sollevò una mano.

«Basta, Clara,  _smettila_. Ti ho detto che ho le mie ragioni. Devi fidarti di me.»

Lei si portò una mano a coprire la bocca spalancata.

«Ti hanno ricattato, non è vero? Non c’è altra spiegazione, perché sono  _certa_  che non accetteresti mai del denaro in cambio di un’adozione.»

Harry era sempre più furioso. E davvero non aveva la forza di proseguire con quella discussione.

«Clara» disse. «Se non la smetti, dovrò chiederti di andartene, e so che non è quello che vuoi. Per quanto tu possa detestare i Malfoy e ciò che rappresentano, per te è importante essere qui, quando consegnerai il loro bambino.»

«Il  _tuo_  bambino!»

«Clara.»

Si zittì, ma il suo viso rimase rosso e non smise di tremare di rabbia.

«Ti voglio bene, Harry. Ma stai mettendo a dura prova il mio affetto con questa decisione.»

Harry prese un respiro profondo e la guardò finché lei non distolse lo sguardo.

«Non vuoi nemmeno vederlo? Non vuoi tenerlo in braccio neppure per un momento?»

Harry la ignorò. Non poteva fare altrimenti. Aprì il cassetto della scrivania, prese un foglio di pergamena e l’inchiostro. Non sollevò la testa, quando Clara se ne andò, sbattendo la porta.

_Gentili signore e signora Malfoy,_

_vi scrivo per informarvi che un neonato di una settimana in perfetta salute è appena arrivato all’orfanotrofio. Mi domandavo se desideraste incontrarlo. Vi prego di contattarmi il prima possibile._

_H.J. Potter_

 

Le sue mani tremavano, mentre piegava il messaggio e lo affidava al gufo.

La risposta arrivò dieci minuti più tardi, con il tipico crack che annunciò due Materializzazioni nell’atrio.

Harry tirò su la testa e sorrise.

Clara si affacciò alla porta. «I Malfoy sono qui» annunciò, con voce gelida e incolore.

«Bene» rispose Harry, fingendo noncuranza. «Falli entrare. E, Clara? Perché non vai a prendere il loro bambino?»

La udì dire con tono glaciale a Draco e Astoria che potevano accomodarsi.

Quasi inciamparono l’uno sull’altra, nella fretta di superare la porta.

«Dov’è?» fu tutto ciò che disse Draco.

Astoria, invece, gli rivolse un buongiorno educato.

«Scusate ma non posso trattenermi» disse Harry. «Ho avuto un…»

«Sì, sì, Potter» sbottò Draco. «Piantala con i convenevoli. Il nostro avvocato arriverà a breve e si occuperà dei dettagli. Vogliamo portarlo a casa il prima possibile.»

Harry annuì. «Naturalmente. Clara è andata a prenderlo. Tornerà subito.»

«Signor Potter» replicò Astoria, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. «Non la ringrazieremo mai abbastanza. Non credevamo che sarebbe accaduto tanto presto…»

«Tesoro» disse Draco, prendendole una mano. «Sta’ calma. Cerca di mantenere la calma.»

Clara arrivò con un fagottino in braccio. Astoria aveva già le braccia tese, ma Clara non la degnò di uno sguardo e si diresse alla scrivania di Harry.

Harry scosse bruscamente la testa, implorandola con gli occhi, lei però lo ignorò e gli porse il fagottino, da cui spuntava una manina che adesso si agitava nella sua direzione. Senza quasi rendersene conto, allungò le braccia e permise a Clara di depositarvi suo figlio.

Si era sforzato di non immaginare a chi somigliasse, ma ora era lì. Ed era evidentemente figlio suo e di Draco. Aveva capelli folti e neri, e occhi di un chiaro grigio argento. Aveva la carnagione pallida di Draco e la bocca di Harry.

Gli occhi di Harry si riempirono di lacrime. Resse il bambino contro il petto e ne inspirò il profumo, che era lo stesso odore meraviglioso che aveva percepito su tutti i piccoli di cui si era preso cura nel corso di quegli anni. Ma questo non era un bambino qualunque. Baciò la fronte di suo figlio.

«Addio» sussurrò a quel minuscolo orecchio. «Sii buono e rendi felice il tuo papà.»

«Potter» disse Draco burbero. «Potresti risparmiarci questa sceneggiata? So che tieni molto al tuo incarico, ma lui è il  _nostro_  bambino.»

Harry si limitò a scrutarlo, quindi trasalì e distolse lo sguardo.

«Signora Malfoy» disse con voce spezzata dall’emozione. Barcollò verso di lei con il bambino in braccio, e si allungò velocemente in avanti. «Ecco suo figlio.»

E glielo porse.

«Rimangono alcune pratiche da sbrigare. Clara vi spiegherà…»

Ma Astoria non lo ascoltò nemmeno. Fissava paralizzata quegli occhi argentei che anche Harry aveva appena visto per la prima volta. «Mio Dio» mormorò. «È un bambino bellissimo.» Iniziò a singhiozzare. «Draco, guardalo. È perfetto. Sembra un piccolo angelo caduto dal cielo.»

Draco l’avvolse con un braccio e guardò suo figlio. Harry non aveva mai scorto quell’espressione sul suo viso. Pura e semplice felicità.

Si voltò e si diresse zoppicando alla finestra.

«Clara!» urlò. «Occupati dei Malfoy, così potranno portare a casa il loro bambino!»

Sentì Clara che entrava nella stanza. «Da questa parte» disse con rigida professionalità. Harry li ascoltò uscire e chiudere la porta.

Non riusciva a pensare. Non riusciva a piangere. Non riusciva a respirare.

Premette la guancia accaldata sul vetro freddo e rabbrividì.

Probabilmente aveva di nuovo la febbre. Le ferite non stavano guarendo correttamente.

Faticava ancora a respirare, quando qualcuno bussò.

«Sono impegnato, Clara» ansimò. «Torna più tardi, per favore!»

«Non sono Clara, Potter.»

Draco entrò e chiuse la porta, ma Harry non si voltò

«Cosa vuoi?» chiese. La sua voce era roca e malferma.

Draco non rispose per un lungo momento.

«Non lo so con esattezza» disse. «Ringraziarti, credo. Ci hai permesso di scavalcare le altre coppie in lista. Non ho idea di come esprimerti la mia gratitudine. Ma se c’è qualcosa che posso fare…»

Harry scosse la testa, ma continuò a non voltarsi.

«Non mi devi niente, Draco. Solo la promessa che ti prenderai cura di quel bambino e che non lo crescerai nell’odio come tuo padre ha fatto con te.»

Draco rimase in silenzio. «Va bene» acconsentì alla fine. «È giusto. Potter» aggiunse. «Guardami.»

Harry non era mai stato in grado di rifiutare una richiesta di Draco. E questa volta non faceva eccezione, perciò si girò lentamente.

Draco inspirò a fondo. «Dio!» esclamò. «Mio Dio, hai un aspetto orribile!»

Harry sorrise debolmente. «Grazie.»

Draco balzò al di là della scrivania e gli afferrò un braccio.

«Non sto scherzando, idiota» ribadì. «Devi andare immediatamente al San Mungo!»

Harry si aggrappò così forte al davanzale che le sue nocche sbiancarono.

«Sto bene» disse con voce tremante. «Va’ da tua moglie e tuo figlio.»

«Non ti lascio in queste condizioni. Chi posso chiamare? Hai qualcuno? Un fidanzato?»

Harry non poté trattenere una risata amara. «No» rispose. «Draco, vattene, ti prego.»

Draco non smise di fissarlo, ma il suo sguardo non era più sul viso di Harry e aveva assunto un’espressione terrorizzata.

Harry abbassò gli occhi. La sua camicia era intrisa di sangue, e il sangue macchiava anche il lato anteriore dei jeans.

«D’accordo» disse Draco, afferrando di nuovo il braccio di Harry. «Andiamo al San Mungo…»

Harry scosse la testa con violenza. «Non posso» sussurrò. «Per favore, Draco. Chiama soltanto Clara.»

«Hai bisogno di un Guaritore, non di una stupida infermiera Magonò!»

Harry aprì la bocca per replicare, ma poi crollò in ginocchio con le braccia avvolte intorno all’addome.

«Fanculo!» urlò Draco abbassandosi accanto a lui. «Clara!» gridò freneticamente. «Resisti, Harry.» Gli scostò i capelli umidi dalla fronte. «Tranquillo, va tutto bene, amore. Andrà tutto bene.»

Harry agguantò la mano di Draco. Sentì Clara aprire la porta e precipitarsi verso di loro.

«Oh, mio Dio» strillò. «Harry! Che succede?»

«Le suture» bisbigliò Harry. Avvertì Clara e Draco che lo distendevano sul pavimento.

«Perché parla di suture?» chiese Draco. «Cos’ha che non va?»

«Ha subìto un intervento» disse Clara. «Adesso torni da sua moglie…»

«Non mi muoverò di qui finché non sarò sicuro che si rimetterà!»

Harry percepì la camicia che gli veniva strappata e due rantoli rumorosi.

«Cristo. Ti sei macellato, Harry!» gemette Clara.

«Che significa che si è macellato?»

Harry era a malapena cosciente. «Mi sono tolto l’appendice da solo» sussurrò. «Un male cane.»

L’ultima cosa che vide prima di svenire fu lo sguardo incredulo di Draco, che gli stringeva la mano e se la portava alle labbra.

«Sei uno stronzo, Potter» disse con sincerità, ma nei suoi occhi non c’era rancore, solamente preoccupazione e paura. E qualcosa che somigliava a un barlume d’amore.

 

 

 

«Svegliati.»

Harry si sollevò sullo stomaco e si coprì la testa con il cuscino. Qualcuno con un accento snob – ossia Draco Malfoy – stava tentando di rovinargli il sabato mattina.

«Vattene» borbottò. Agitò vagamente una mano, in direzione dell’irritante accento di quell’idiota.

«Non ci penso neppure. Questa è casa mia. Mia la casa, mie le regole. Tira giù dal letto quel tuo culo pigro.»

Draco afferrò il cuscino di Harry e lo usò per colpirlo.

«Ahi.»

«Sei praticamente un bradipo.»

«Può darsi, ma un bradipo con un bel culo – o almeno questo è quello che sostenevi ieri sera.» Si voltò a guardare quell’irritante imbecille che – senza che Harry se ne fosse nemmeno reso conto – era diventato l’amore della sua vita.

«Non so cosa tu voglia insinuare. Io non scopo i bradipi. Attaccano la sifilide.»

«No. Ti confondi con i koala, ma se è solo la paura della sifilide a trattenerti dallo spolpare un bradipo, avrai problemi più grossi a…»

«Merlino! Chiudi il becco, Potter, e alzati da quel cazzo di letto! La partita è fra meno di un’ora.»

Di colpo, Harry era seduto e perfettamente sveglio. La partita! L’aveva dimenticata, e non si spiegava come fosse potuto accadere. Draco lo aveva preso in giro, ribadendo che lo avrebbe sconfitto e umiliato, per settimane.

«Merda» borbottò, intanto che cercava invano i suoi occhiali, per poi accorgersi che li stava indossando Draco, calati sul naso esattamente come era solita fare Madama Pince con il suo paio da lettura.

«Dammeli, dannato idiota!»

«Perché dovrei?» Draco si grattò il mento, fingendo perplessità. «Oh! Stai per caso tentando di comunicarmi che senza questi non scoveresti un Boccino in un negozio di Boccini? Una vera tragedia per la tua squadra, perdere tanto presto il Cercatore.» Sospirò drammaticamente. «Immagino non ti rimanga che mandare in campo Sniggleweed.»

« _Smith-Tweed_. Sostiene che se oserai chiamarlo di nuovo “Sniggleweed” mollerà il torneo.»

Draco sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Ma che razza di femminuccia. Adesso che lo so, non mi limiterò a chiamarlo “Sniggleweed”, ma lo butterò direttamente giù dalla scopa.»

Harry approfittò della momentanea indignazione di Draco, per sbatterlo sul letto e recuperare gli occhiali. Cominciarono a strattonarsi a vicenda fra le lenzuola aggrovigliate, in uno scontro che ben presto portò a qualcosa di altrettanto ginnico ma molto meno battagliero.

«Cavalcami» ansimò Draco, la lotta per gli occhiali di Harry ormai dimenticata. «Dio, Harry…  _ti prego_!»

La partita sarebbe sul serio iniziata di lì a meno di un’ora, e sebbene entrambi giocassero come Cercatori nelle rispettive squadre, non riuscirono ugualmente a rinunciare a una sveltina. Le sveltine erano per i bagni – per i bagni dei pub, degli spogliatoi, degli appartamenti degli amici. Le sveltine erano per gli sguardi da un capo all’altro di una stanza che dicevano:  _Non resisterò un altro istante senza toccarti_.

Così Draco gli leccò il culo, e spinse il suo uccello dentro di lui per tutto il tempo in cui ressero prima di venire. Giunsero al campo di Quidditch con quindici minuti di ritardo, senza aver fatto colazione né bevuto nemmeno un caffè.

E in seguito venne fuori che non era stato altro che un sordido complotto, ordito da Draco e la sua squadra composta sia da Serpeverde che da Corvonero. Quando Draco catturò il Boccino e atterrò ridendo forte, confessò a Harry di avere consumato una lauta colazione a base di dolci e caffè, nel bar dall’altro lato della strada, mentre Harry era intento a dormire e sbavare dolcemente sul suo cuscino.

«Madama Bumb non ha forse sempre dichiarato che la colazione è un pasto fondamentale prima di una partita?» constatò Draco, esaminando distrattamente il Boccino che svolazzava tra il suo pollice e l’indice.

Harry era stato costretto a succhiarlo due volte, portandolo al limite dell’orgasmo e fermandosi sul più bello, prima di ottenere da Draco delle scuse decenti.

 

 

 

 

Quando si era innamorato di Draco aveva perso tutto.

Aveva perso Ron, che non era stato in grado di perdonarlo – non dopo quello che era capitato ai suoi fratelli durante le guerra, e che ancora li tormentava a distanza di tanti anni. Aveva perso Hermione, che si era trasferita a New York alla ricerca di una vita lontana da coloro che aveva amato e che continuava ad amare, con i quali però non riusciva più a condividere la propria esistenza. Aveva perso Neville e Seamus e Dean – non subito, ma lentamente con l’accumularsi dei silenzi imbarazzanti e dei gufi rimasti senza risposta, che adagio avevano eroso il tenue legame che li teneva uniti. Si era giocato anche l’opportunità di diventare Capo Auror. Nessuno lo aveva ammesso apertamente, ma avevano accennato a vaghe preoccupazione relative alla “sicurezza” e alla “lealtà divisa a metà”.

A Harry comunque non era importato. Ogni mattina, quando si svegliava accanto a Draco, rammentava che, nonostante ciò che aveva sacrificato, ne era valsa la pena. Si erano costruiti una vita al pari di un uccellino con il suo nido, intrecciando due personalità diverse con l’affetto e il rispetto coltivati con cura. Avevano scoperto che erano tante le cose che amavano fare insieme. Come le escursioni nel Lake District. Campeggiare sulle rive di remoti laghi scozzesi. Andare ai concerti rock Babbani. Frequentare persino – poiché Draco aveva insistito – le sale da ballo. Si erano divertiti. Ed erano stati lì l’uno per l’altro. Avevano litigato e fatto pace con il sesso, cosa che li aveva indotti a litigare di nuovo, perché fra loro il sesso era sempre stato talmente intenso. Avevano volato insieme, duellato insieme, si erano ubriacati insieme, avevano viaggiato insieme, e si erano stesi insieme sul divano a guardare vecchi film in bianco e nero fino alle tre del mattino. In un primo momento, Harry era stato riluttante a mostrare i suoi sentimenti – dopotutto, era di Draco Malfoy che si era innamorato –, ma lentamente si era sentito più sicuro. E, una volta in cui se ne stavano seduti fuori dalla loro tenda, ad ammirare il tramonto su un lago chissà dove, gli erano sfuggite le due parole che si era ripromesso di non dire mai. E che Draco non avesse risposto era stato irrilevante. Il bacio che gli aveva dato aveva comunicato più di mille parole.

Solo che, non molto tempo dopo, tutto era cambiato.

Draco non aveva detto una parola. Mentre Harry era fuori per una missione, aveva semplicemente fatto i bagagli, prendendo ogni oggetto che non apparteneva a Harry, ed era tornato a vivere alla villa. Al suo rientro, Harry aveva trovato una casa vuota, fatta eccezione per i suoi vestiti piegati con ordine e un baule colmo dei suoi effetti personali, anch’essi riposti con attenzione, in modo che il messaggio fosse chiaro:  _Addio, e ti auguro una bella vita_.

Per un po’ era rimasto lì, a dormire sul pavimento, utilizzando come cuscino uno dei vecchi maglioni dei Weasley, e a mangiare cibo d’asporto dai contenitori direttamente con le dita. Quando finalmente era uscito, aveva acquistato del whisky che aveva bevuto dalla bottiglia.

Aveva saputo del fidanzamento dalle pagine unte del  _Profeta_. Una sera in cui stava rincasando, si era fermato a comprare un cartone di fish and chips. E l’annuncio era sulla pagina utilizzata per avvolgere pesce e patatine. All’improvviso, tutto aveva acquisito un senso. Draco che di giorno in giorno era divenuto più taciturno e irritabile. O che suggeriva a Harry di rimanere nel proprio appartamento, di tanto in tanto. Harry che era “costantemente fra i piedi” o che “invadeva i suoi spazi”. Avevano anche ricominciato a litigare sulle differenze caratteriali, che non erano mai scomparse, soltanto che in precedenza avevano smesso di badarvi. Fare l’amore si era tramutato in scopare e quindi in uno strusciarsi veloce per placare i bollenti spiriti, finché non avevano smesso del tutto. Harry aveva tentato di ignorare il panico, quando non era più riuscito a far venire Draco, e si era masturbato furiosamente in bagno tutte le volte in cui aveva potuto, così che la fame di Draco non diventasse corrosiva al punto da arrivargli alle ossa e farlo impazzire.

Poi era arrivato l’agente immobiliare, e infine l’avvocato che lo aveva cacciato. E si era conclusa lì… be’, fino a quel pugno in faccia.

 

 

 

 

La settimana antecedente al primo compleanno di Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Harry ricevette un gufo scritto su una pergamena color verde menta con lo stravagante disegno di un pavone che reggeva col becco una margherita. Era stata sigillata con cera verde scuro che recava impressa una fiorita “D” e una “A”, cui si aggiungeva nel mezzo una piccola “S”. Le tre lettere erano collegate come una famiglia che si teneva per mano. Harry spezzò il sigillo con più forza del necessario.

 

_Caro signor Potter,_

_lei e un ospite di sua scelta siete invitati a festeggiare con noi il primo compleanno del nostro amato figlio. I festeggiamenti inizieranno alle quattro. È gradita la presenza di altri bambini. In luogo dei regali, vi chiediamo di inviare un'offerta alla Casa in Memoria di Colin Canon per Orfani e Bambini Abbandonati, l’organizzazione che ci ha donato il nostro adorato bambino e alla quale saremo sempre grati._

 

Harry lesse l’invito e poi lo rilesse ancora. La calligrafia si snodava dolcemente e, ovviamente, apparteneva ad Astoria. Quella di Draco era tortuosa come la sua personalità. Utilizzava la piuma come se stesse conducendo con la pergamena una battaglia che doveva vincere a ogni costo.

«Quel gufo è giunto prima del tuo arrivo.»

Harry sollevò lo sguardo e vide Clara in piedi, davanti alla scrivania. Era chiaramente agitata. Le sue guance erano rosse, e il volto umido di sudore… o di lacrime. Harry si alzò, preparandosi al peggio. Due dei bambini avevano contratto una forma lieve di vaiolo di drago, ma non stavano rispondendo alle normali cure come ci si sarebbe aspettati.

«Perché non mi hai chiamato?» domandò Harry, indossando il mantello e preparandosi a raggiungere il San Mungo via camino. «Mi avevi assicurato che lo avresti fatto, se le loro condizioni fossero peggiorate.»

Con grande sorpresa di Harry, l’unica replica di Clara fu un cenno all’invito che reggeva in mano.

«Ci andrai?»

Confuso, Harry guardò l’invito e quindi di nuovo il viso di lei.

«Non lo so» rispose. «Non è importante. Dimmi come stanno Oliver e Matilda? Qualcosa non va?»

Clara torse un fazzoletto che aveva fra le mani. «La febbre è scesa durante la notte e hanno smesso di starnutire. Adesso stanno dormendo tranquillamente.»

Harry aggrottò la fronte. «Bene» scandì piano. «Ma è evidente che sei preoccupata.»

«Perché hai dato via un bambino innocente… a quelle persone vili e orribili!» urlò, indicando l’invito.

Harry indietreggiò, sconvolto dalla sua irruenza. Era riuscita a non dire nulla per un anno, ma era ovvio che i suoi sentimenti riguardo l’intera faccenda non fossero mutati di una virgola.

«A dei Purosangue, Harry! Ai figli dei Mangiamorte!  _Come hai potuto_? Hai rischiato di morire a causa del parto, e lo hai affidato a dei… mostri! Draco Malfoy dovrebbe essere ad Azkaban, non a una festa disgustosamente sontuosa, dove lui e sua moglie esibiranno il  _tuo_  bambino quasi fosse un trofeo di Quidditch! Considerato che sei figlio di una Sanguesporco, probabilmente non ti permetteranno neppure di toccarlo!»

Harry deglutì, con il cuore in gola. Non poteva ribattere con alcuna attenuante… se si escludeva la verità, naturalmente.

«Chi è l’altro padre del bambino? Lo hai almeno avvisato di aver dato via suo figlio! Sa di essere diventato padre? Ti sei preso la briga di renderlo partecipe? È consapevole del fatto che il suo bambino crescerà con due genitori malvagi e pieni di pregiudizi?»

Harry si sedette pesantemente. Non gli rimaneva che sopportare la sua sfuriata, intanto che Clara si scioglieva in lacrime.

«Scusa» riprese lei dopo un momento. Ansimava ancora e aveva le guance arrossate. «Mi rendo conto che non sono affari miei.»

Aveva già raggiunto la porta, quando Harry la richiamò indietro.

«L’altro padre sa di avere un figlio» disse piano, persino con calma.

Clara si voltò, con sul viso un’espressione stupita.

«Lo sa, ma non sa di me – cioè che sono l’altro padre di suo figlio. L’ho ingannato. Si è trattato di un’unica notte. Non sa della gravidanza. Non conosce il legame fra me e suo figlio. È convinto che io sia solo l’intermediario che ne ha permesso l’adozione…»

L’espressione sul viso di Clara passò dalla sorpresa, che Harry si era aspettato, all’orrore.

«Draco Malfoy» sussurrò. «Draco Malfoy è l’altro padre del bambino.»

Harry annuì. «Sì, è così.» Si strinse nelle spalle. Non c’era altro da aggiungere.

Clara portò una mano alla bocca, sconvolta, poi corse via sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle. Harry non aveva idea se stesse per urlare o piangere o vomitare – o tutte e tre le cose. La chiamò, ma i passi di lei svanirono nel placido sole di un mattino di primavera. Harry tornò a sedersi e si prese il viso fra le mani. L’anno precedente, in quello stesso periodo, era stato in gabbia nel proprio appartamento, in attesa di dare alla luce un figlio che non avrebbe potuto tenere, e che aveva faticato addirittura a guardare. Ora, quel bambino, si chiamava Scorpius Malfoy, e compiva un anno, e Harry desidera vederlo – e vedere il suo papà – più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo. Benché fosse certo che era anche l’ultima cosa al mondo che avrebbe dovuto fare.

 

 

 

 

Harry si stupì, quando Clara si offrì di essere la sua “ospite” per la festa.

Dopo aver scoperto di Draco, se ne era andata e aveva inviato un gufo nel quale spiegava che sua sorella era ammalata e che aveva bisogno di un paio di giorni di libertà. Harry non si era lamentato, ma le aveva risposto che sperava che sua sorella si rimettesse presto. Entrambi sapevano di stare mentendo – e che ciò che serviva a Clara era soltanto del tempo per decidere se abbandonare il suo posto o restargli accanto. Al suo rientro, avvenuto quattro giorni più tardi, Harry era stato travolto da un’ondata di sollievo. Nessuno dei due aveva più menzionato la discussione intercorsa fra loro. All’orfanotrofio, durante l’assenza di Clara, erano arrivati due gemelli appena nati, e le potenziali famiglie chiamavano via camino in continuazione. Era impossibile rimanere arrabbiati a lungo, davanti a nuovi genitori grati ed estatici, che prendevano in braccio il loro bambino per la prima volta.

Il giorno prima della festa, Clara bussò alla porta dell’ufficio di Harry, ed entrò con aria imbarazzata e contrita. Harry inarcò un sopracciglio con sguardo interrogativo. “Imbarazzata” e “contrita” non erano aggettivi che avrebbe mai pensato di accostare a Clara.

«Mi dispiace tanto» cominciò lei. «Quando l’altro giorno mi hai rivelato l’identità del secondo padre del bambino mi sono comportata in maniera orribile. È stato imperdonabile. È evidente che lo ami, o non avresti mai fatto una cosa simile pur di dargli un figlio.»

Harry annuì. «Non c’è niente da perdonare. Eri sorpresa…»

«Sconvolta rende più correttamente l’idea» aggiunse con un sorrisetto di scuse. «Ma ho avuto modo di rifletterci su. E anche di capire che… stavate insieme. Questo spiegherebbe i sentimenti – i forti sentimenti – che nutri ancora per lui.»

Harry ricambiò il suo sorriso. «Ormai è acqua passata. L’importante è che Scorpius stia bene e i suoi genitori siano felici.»

Il viso di Clara si rabbuiò per un breve istante, e Harry notò che si stava sforzando di recuperare la calma.

« _Tu_  sei uno dei suoi genitori» sussurrò. «E  _non sei_  felice.»

Harry scosse la testa. «Non ne discuteremo di nuovo» affermò. «L’argomento è chiuso. Conta il futuro, Clara, non il passato.»

«Ecco perché per me sarebbe importante accompagnarti alla festa di Scorpius» esclamò tutto d’un fiato, incespicando un po’ sulle parole. «Ti prego, Harry. So che me ne sono occupata solo per qualche giorno, ma tengo a lui e desidero rivederlo.»

Harry la scrutò attentamente, alla ricerca di un secondo fine nella sua espressione. Ma Clara non era mai stata brava a nascondere le emozioni. Mostrava apertamente il proprio cuore traboccante. E in quel momento appariva impaziente e supplichevole, così lui non poté negarle il consenso.

«D’accordo» disse. «Ma non dimenticare che entreremo nella tana del drago. I Malfoy probabilmente spenderanno per questa festa più di quanto noi utilizziamo in un anno per l’orfanotrofio. Gli invitati saranno quasi esclusivamente ricchi Purosangue o funzionari del Ministero. Ti eviteranno – lo  _faranno_ , non è una possibilità. Eviterebbero anche me, se potessero. Ma temono di sembrare degli ingrati, snobbando l’uomo che ha ucciso Voldemort.» Sorrise mestamente. «Ciò che sto dicendo è che farai meglio ad aspettarti il peggio, perché è esattamente il peggio che troveremo.»

Lei annuì solennemente. «Prometto di non lanciarmi in una filippica.»

Harry sorrise. «Be’, a questo punto non ci rimane che comprare un regalo e degli abiti adeguati. Preparati a indossare un vestito su cui nessun bambino ha mai rigurgitato sopra.»

«Non ancora» disse lei, restituendo il sorrisetto di Harry.

 

 

 

 

Harry aveva avuto ragione.

Come era avvenuto anche per il matrimonio di Draco, le auto eleganti e le carrozze era disposte lungo il viale, e gli ospiti riccamente abbigliati si salutavano con la calorosa insincerità tipica dell’aristocrazia. C’erano fiori ovunque e l’acqua delle fontane cambiava dal blu al verde al viola. I bambini in vestiti primaverili correvano inseguendo i pavoni. I camerieri si muovevano in silenzio tra la folla assiepata in giardino, offrendo calici di champagne e un’infinita varietà di raffinati antipasti. Harry dovette dare una gomitata a Clara, perché smettesse di fissare ogni cosa con la bocca spalancata…

Soprattutto quando intravvidero Scorpius.

Come avevano supposto, passava di braccio in braccio per essere ammirato, e gli ospiti si radunavano intorno a lui creando un gran trambusto.

«Se c’è una cosa di cui mi intendo,» disse Clara «be’, sono i bambini, e quel piccolino lì non pare affatto contento. Dannata gentaglia!».

«Ssst!» sibilò Harry, ma non si voltò a guardarla. Aveva occhi solamente per il suo bambino. Fece un respiro profondo e raddrizzò le spalle. Detestava mescolarsi al ceto sociale di Draco, ma neppure la sua forte avversione avrebbe potuto tenerlo lontano dal suo bambino.

«Scusate» esclamò, facendosi largo tra la folla, senza preoccuparsi se li urtava, si versavano addosso le loro bevande, o calpestava loro i piedi.

«Lo dia a me» sbottò contro un’anziana strega con i capelli blu, che tentava di far cessare il pianto di Scorpius picchiettandogli più volte il naso con un dito nodoso al quale aveva infilato un anello con un enorme rubino. La donna ne fu talmente stupefatta da permettere a Harry di sottrarle il bambino dalle braccia.

Scorpius smise immediatamente di piangere e sorrise a Harry. Le persone intorno a lui si zittirono sbalordite, mentre si girava e si allontanava rapidamente senza voltarsi. Si fermò solo quando raggiunse il labirinto di siepi e trovò una panchina su cui sedersi. Tenne Scorpius in grembo rivolto verso di lui, e ridacchiò felice, non appena il bambino si allungò per afferrargli gli occhiali. Il resto del mondo – incluso Draco – sarebbe anche potuto svanire e non gli sarebbe importato.

«Ciao» sussurrò. «Ti ricordi di me?»

Scorpius sorrise e sbavò e si tirò un orecchio. Harry lo interpretò come un sì inequivocabile. Si chinò e lo baciò prima sulle guance e poi sul nasino.

«Sono tuo padre» disse Harry. «Be’, uno dei tuoi papà. Assomigli così tanto a lui.»

Era vero, naturalmente. Scorpius aveva gli occhi di Draco e la sua carnagione pallida, ma aveva anche la bocca e il mento di Harry, e i suoi folti e indisciplinati capelli neri. Lui e Draco avevano trasmesso al bambino le loro caratteristiche migliori.

«Sei bellissimo» mormorò Harry. «E felice e sano. Papà si sta prendendo cura di te, non è vero?»

« _Certo_  che lo sta facendo!»

D’impulso, Harry strinse Scorpius al petto e gli poggiò una mano dietro la nuca in un atteggiamento difensivo. Aveva udito una voce urlare arrabbiata e gli era venuto istintivo proteggere il suo bambino. Fu nell’attimo in cui si alzò e si girò che realizzò che quella voce apparteneva a Draco.

Il viso di Draco era persino più cupo e carico d’odio che nel giorno del suo matrimonio, quando aveva colpito Harry e gli aveva quasi sputato in faccia. I suoi occhi erano ardenti di collera e pericolosi. Harry notò che tremava e ansimava.

«Dammi. Mio. Figlio» scandì. «Dammelo  _subito_  e non ti ucciderò.»

Scorpius probabilmente percepì la paura e la furia di Draco, nonché la reazione di Harry, poiché nascose il volto sulla sua spalla e cominciò a piangere. Harry lo strinse maggiormente a sé. Come Draco, anche lui stava tremando.

«Draco…»

«Non un’altra parola, Potter. Restituiscimi il mio bambino e levati dal cazzo. Esci dalla mia proprietà e dalla mia vita.»

«Mi hai invitato tu» balbettò Harry, che non riusciva a comprendere quale ragione avesse indotto Draco a minacciarlo addirittura di  _morte_! Non poteva essere soltanto perché aveva preso Scorpius e lo aveva allontanato dagli altri per qualche minuto…

«Me ne frego se sei stato costretto a sventrarti» sibilò Draco, con gli occhi colmi di lacrime impotenti. «Me ne frego se hai rischiato di morire. Anzi, avrei preferito che fosse successo. Lui è  _mio_ , e non ti permetterò di portarmelo via senza combattere fino all’ultimo sangue.»

Harry lo fissò. Ammutolito e sconvolto.

Draco sapeva. Clara glielo aveva detto. Draco sapeva, e aveva pensato che Harry stesse scappando con il loro bambino.

«Me ne frego se hai sofferto in agonia ogni secondo di ogni giorno per nove mesi.  _Non_  me lo porterai via!»

Harry deglutì. Era sicuro che nemmeno Tom Riddle lo avesse odiato tanto quanto Draco in quel momento.

Il bambino nel frattempo piangeva e piangeva, con il corpicino che tremava come quello dei suoi padri.

«Ti seguirò ovunque e getterò le tue budella in pasto ai cani, Potter.»

La voce di Draco era rotta e rauca. I suoi pugni stretti erano esangui.

Qualcosa che prima dentro Harry era stato semplicemente incrinato si spezzò definitivamente.

Non era il suo cuore. Sapeva già cosa si provava ad avere il cuore spezzato. Era qualcosa di più profondo – qualcosa che neanche il tempo o un incantesimo sarebbe stato in grado di riparare. Scosso e intorpidito e in frantumi, tentò di allentare la presa di Scorpius dai suoi capelli. Ma più provava, più Scorpius gemeva. Sembrava quasi che Harry stesse cercando di consegnarlo a un perfetto estraneo, e non all’uomo che poneva tutto se stesso nell’amare ogni momento della sua giovane vita. Guardò il terrore del loro figlio distruggere Draco.

Gli occhi di Draco si riempirono di lacrime, e si portò una mano al petto. «Scorpius» disse. «Sono  _io_. Il tuo papà.»

Harry impiegò alcuni istanti, prima di riuscire a staccare Scorpius dal suo petto per adagiarlo poi fra le braccia tremolanti di Draco. E fu subito come se Harry fosse svanito. Draco si aggrappò a Scorpius, e Scorpius si aggrappò a lui. Mormorò parole amorevoli in almeno una dozzina di lingue diverse all’orecchio di suo figlio. Harry aveva cessato di esistere – nel bene e nel male. Senza aggiungere altro, Draco si voltò e se ne andò… di nuovo.

Non c’era più. L’ultima cosa che aveva tenuto Harry in vita era sparita.

Estrasse la bacchetta e, con un crack simile a quello di un albero colpito da un fulmine durante una tempesta, si Smaterializzò.

 

 

 

 

Lasciò una lettera per Clara. Non le disse di Scorpius o di Draco o che era al corrente di ciò che aveva fatto. Si limitò a scrivere che la nominava direttrice dell’orfanotrofio, e le spiegò tutto quello che c’era da sapere sulla gestione finanziaria dell’istituto. Non le diede alcun indirizzo.

Fece Evanescere ogni suo avere, tranne i pochi ricordi di Hogwarts, dai quali gli era impossibile separarsi, incluso il Mantello dell’Invisibilità, che depositò in una camera blindata alla Gringott. Domandò all’avvocato dell’orfanotrofio di vendere il suo appartamento e di consegnare il ricavato a Clara. Fece Evanescere anche i suoi vestiti, fatta eccezione per quelli che indossava, e si Materializzò nell’ufficio del Ministro della Magia. Kingsley da principio fu riluttante, ma Harry lo persuase. Avvolse Harry in un abbraccio, e lo istruì sulle modalità attraverso le quali gli sarebbero stati comunicati gli incarichi da svolgere.

E a quel punto Harry Potter morì. Il Ministro ne annunciò la morte, precisando che però nessun corpo era stato rinvenuto. Alcuni raccontarono che era finito vaporizzato al termine di un duello. Altri che era annegato. Altri ancora che Voldemort era tornato e lo aveva ucciso. Venne proclamata una settimana di lutto, ma in seguito il Mondo Magico riprese a essere quello che era sempre stato.

 

 

 

 

Harry era bravo come assassino. I nemici non avevano in mano nulla con cui ricattarlo. I suoi genitori erano morti. Non aveva amanti né amici. Aveva un figlio, ma soltanto Kingsley ne custodiva il segreto. Ed era convinto che Draco non avrebbe mai rivelato quello che aveva scoperto nel giorno del primo compleanno di Scorpius, soprattutto adesso che Harry era morto. Non trascorreva mai due notti di fila nello stesso posto, e la sua testa non toccava mai un cuscino. Dormiva per terra con i vestiti addosso, anche se si trovava all’interno di una stanza. Possedeva solamente i nomi che i suoi nemici gli avevano affibbiato e la conoscenza di un numero imprecisato di incantesimi. Durante i lunghi appostamenti, aveva persino imparato a parlare spagnolo e italiano con accento impeccabile, nonché a sanguinare senza morire, a non rimanere paralizzato in seguito a una  _Cruciatus_ , a uccidere senza averne quasi l’intenzione. Era appena un’ombra che gli occhi degli malvagi scorgevano di sfuggita, non comprendendo nemmeno che cosa li avesse colpiti, se non dopo che era già avvenuto. La sua fama divenne tale che più di un mago oscuro preferì consegnarsi alla giustizia, e alle pareti indubbiamente più sicure di una cella.

Alla fine, era diventato ciò che evidentemente era stato destinato a essere. Un’arma da brandire. Un soldato inflessibile da inviare in combattimento. Non aveva cuore. E quel poco che gli era rimasto lo aveva lasciato nel labirinto di siepi a Villa Malfoy, fra le mani di un bambino. Sapeva che presto o tardi qualcuno gli avrebbe dato la caccia, uccidendolo prima che l’uccisore di mostri si tramutasse egli stesso in un mostro ma, fino ad allora, era libero di annientare ciò che restava della sua capacità di sentire.

 

 

 

 

Era in missione a Port-au-Prince, seduto su un letto fatiscente in una stanza d’albergo brulicante di scarafaggi e maleodorante, quando Kingsley gli diede la notizia.

Astoria Malfoy era morta in un incidente.

Suo figlio aveva perso la madre.

Harry crollò in ginocchio più in fretta che se gli avessero lanciato addosso un  _Avada Kedavra_ , piangendo come un bambino per la prima volta in quattro anni.

«È il momento» esclamò Kinglsey. «Torna a casa, Harry. Quante pinte di sangue e sudore hai già sacrificato per noi? Torna a casa.»

Harry riuscì solo a scuotere la testa, spezzato dalle lacrime.

«È il momento che tuo figlio conosca l’altro suo padre. Si vocifera che Draco Malfoy sia distrutto. Tuo figlio ha bisogno di te, Harry. Draco ha bisogno di te.»

«Draco non ha mai avuto bisogno di me» rispose Harry tra i singhiozzi, senza preoccuparsi di ciò che Kingsley avrebbe pensato della sua palese debolezza.

«Adesso potrebbe averne. Un uomo dovrebbe essere disposto a tutto, pur di aiutare il proprio bambino che sta soffrendo.»

«Raccontaglielo, Kingsley. Raccontagli di me… raccontagli cosa sono…»

«Quello che sei sempre  _stato_.»

Harry annuì. Nell’arco di cinque minuti, la sua vita da Mago Scelto era giunta al termine.

«Digli che andrò alla villa. E che non abbia paura. Non ho intenzione di portargli via Scorpius. Non lo farei mai.»

«Quando arriverai?»

Harry non vi rifletté neppure un secondo.

«Dopodomani» replicò. «Entro l’ora del tè.»

 

 

 

 

Non riconobbe l’uomo esanime in una veste nera che gli aprì la porta.

«Sono qui per incontrare il signor Malfoy» disse Harry. «È in casa?»

L’uomo lo fissò e poi scoppiò a ridere. Una risata amara e tetra, del tutto priva di divertimento.

«Lo stai guardando, Potter» ribatté. «Cosa pensavi? Che fossi il maggiordomo dei Malfoy?»

Harry fece un passo indietro, quasi che l’altro lo avesse schiaffeggiato, invece che limitarsi a deriderlo.

«Merlino.» Spalancò la bocca. «Draco!»

Il finto sorriso di Draco era sarcastico. «In carne e ossa. Hai intenzione di rimanere impalato sulla soglia per tutta la sera o vuoi entrare?»

Si spostò di lato e lasciò passare Harry.

Appena vide l’interno della villa, Harry tirò un profondo sospiro di sollievo. Era perfetta e in ordine, come era stata cinque anni prima, quando Astoria gliela aveva mostrata. Un cucciolo di Crup abbaiò e scodinzolò.

«Questo è Barkley» disse Draco.

Harry accarezzò la testa al cucciolo che tentava di arrampicarsi sulle sue gambe.

«L’ho comprato per Scorpius, in seguito alla morte di sua madre.»

Harry si schiarì la gola. Non era mai stato spaventato, nemmeno durante le missioni da Mago Scelto ma, per qualche ragione, in quel momento lo era.

«Dov’è?»

«Non lo so. In un angolo della casa. Con la tata. Non lo incrocio da giorni. Non voglio che mi veda in questo stato.»

Harry spalancò gli occhi. «Non lo incroci da giorni? Ma che cazzo, Draco? Ha perso sua madre, e ora sta perdendo anche te? Smetti di essere così dannatamente egoista!»

Il vecchio Draco avrebbe reagito bruscamente mandandolo al diavolo, ma il nuovo Draco incespicò sulle scale e si sedette con il viso fra le mani.

«Ero convinto che fossi morto» gemette con voce rotta. «E adesso ti presenti qui, a casa mia, per dirmi come comportarmi. Fottiti, Harry.»

«Ero morto perché tu mi hai ucciso.»

Draco scosse la testa con aria stanca.

«Ero sconvolto, Harry. Quella tua maledetta assistente Magonò si era precipitata da me, dichiarando sfrontatamente di volermi parlare in privato e che, se non l’avessi assecondata, avrebbe spiattellato ogni cosa davanti a tutti. Perciò l’ho condotta all’interno, furioso per tanta insolenza, e mi ha rivelato che eri il padre di Scorpius, e che te lo saresti ripreso, se non ti avessi permesso di far parte della sua vita. Sono corso fuori, ma Scorpius era sparito. E, quando l’ho trovato con te, ho perso la testa. Ricordo il resto solamente perché ho rivisto quella cazzo di scena almeno un migliaio di volte nel mio Pensatoio. E poi tu sei morto…»

Draco cominciò a singhiozzare tristemente.

«Sei morto senza che avessi la possibilità di ringraziarti per avermi dato il mio bellissimo bambino. O implorare il tuo perdono. Prima di apprenderlo dal necrologio, avevo raccontato tutto ad Astoria, e insieme avevamo concordato che Scorpius avrebbe saputo chi eri e qual era il tuo ruolo. Eri suo padre, e sei morto. E adesso ha perso anche sua madre.»

Harry tentò di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Si inginocchiò sul pavimento, di fronte a Draco, e gli prese entrambe le mani.

«Non può perdere anche te» disse. «E io  _non_  sono morto, ha ancora due genitori, e lo ameremo insieme.»

Draco ricambiò la stretta di Harry come se stesse annegando e Harry gli avesse appena gettato un’àncora a cui aggrapparsi. Sollevò la testa e guardò Harry negli occhi.

«Una parte di me doveva averlo capito» continuò. «La notte in cui lo abbiamo concepito. Sono certo di non aver mai detto prima il tuo nome. I miei amanti si sarebbero infuriati, se li avessi chiamati Harry. Sapevano cosa provavo per te. Eri tu, non è vero?» Rise mestamente. «Sirius. Che idiota. Avrei dovuto intuirlo subito. I tuoi capelli, il tuo corpo, le tue risposte al mio tocco. Tutto  _ti_  apparteneva. Non ho voluto vedere al di là della farsa o avrei dovuto cacciarti. Ti desideravo troppo. Non hai idea quanto, Harry. Dopo averti lasciato, ogni giorno senza di te è stato una tortura. Ti ho sognato ogni notte. Ogni fibra del mio corpo doleva per te. Dio, e ti odiavo per questo! Perché non mi permettevi di dimenticarti. Il mio bisogno di odiarti era tale che ti ho accusato persino degli aborti. Non abbandonare Astoria era una lotta quotidiana, e ho creduto che detestandoti avrei risolto le cose. Non ha funzionato. La prospettiva di avere un figlio era l’unica consolazione per l’inferno che era stato lasciarti.»

Harry deglutì. Era senza parole e stava soffrendo – per Draco, per se stesso, per gli anni sprecati. Ma quindi rammentò.

«Se non mi avessi lasciato, Scorpius non sarebbe mai nato.»

Draco sbatté le palpebre. Harry vide le sue parole fare presa e ravvivare un poco gli occhi spenti di Draco.

«Volevo dartelo» proseguì Harry svelto. «Non sopportavo di vederti stare così male. Volevo che fossi felice. Volevo che la fine della nostra storia avesse un senso, che ti regalasse una famiglia rendendoti felice. Ero consapevole che non mi avessi lasciato per una donna, ma soltanto per una vita che immaginavi irrealizzabile con me…»

«Mi sbagliavo» replicò Draco con rabbia. «Potevo avere la vita che desideravo insieme a te. Me ne sono reso conto quando hai assunto l’incarico all’orfanotrofio. Ho capito che volevi dei bambini almeno quanto me. Ma ormai era tardi.»

Il dolore e l’euforia che Harry avvertiva nell’ascoltare le parole di Draco lo resero audace. Si chinò in avanti e baciò la bocca di Draco, ridendo quasi istericamente. Draco lo afferrò per le spalle attirandolo a sé, e fece scivolare le dita tra i capelli di Harry, tenendogli la testa e impedendogli di scostarsi. Dunque lo baciò di nuovo, con il corpo tremante.

«Voglio scopare» disse contro la bocca di Harry. «Qui. Ora. Scopami, Harry.»

Era folle. Erano sulle scale dell’enorme atrio d’ingresso della villa, ma a Harry non importava. Si chinò, slacciò la cintura armeggiando con dita frenetiche, abbassò la cerniera e calò fino alle ginocchia sia le mutande che i jeans. Poi raggiunse i numerosi e ridicolmente minuscoli bottoni della veste di Draco. Draco rise e gli schiaffeggiò la mano. Harry stava per protestare, e ribattere che non sarebbe stato in grado di scoparlo attraverso tutto quel tessuto, ma Draco sollevò la veste all’altezza della vita e sotto non indossava niente.

«Scopami, Potter» ringhiò. Prese la mano di Harry e se la mise fra le gambe.

Harry rimase senza fiato, non appena realizzò che l’apertura di Draco era già scivolosa e pronta. Spinse indietro Draco, si arrampicò su di lui e cominciò a strusciarsi goffamente. Non lo aveva mai fatto. Draco rise di nuovo e si avvicinò di più a lui.

«Smettila di muoverti» disse. «Se vieni prima di essere dentro di me, ho intenzione di affatturarti. Anche se sei stato un Mago Scelto.»

Afferrò l’uccello di Harry e lo posizionò in maniera tale che, con la spinta successiva, Harry riuscì ad affondare nel corpo di Draco.

Harry non aveva mai provato nulla di simile. Abbassò la testa ansimando pesantemente, e tentando inutilmente di mantenere saldi i fianchi. Il canale di Draco era stretto e caldo, e Harry non faceva sesso dalla notte in cui avevano concepito Scorpius.

«Non durerò» ansimò. «Mi dispiace.»

Draco allungò le braccia e si aggrappò al culo di Harry, così da tenerlo fermo e far arrivare ancora più in profondità la spinta seguente. Fu troppo. Harry rabbrividì violentemente e venne con un gemito agonizzante. Si sporse in avanti e premette la bocca su quella di Draco, mentre sentiva il suo seme sgorgare per quella che gli parve un’eternità. Non baciò realmente Draco, poiché il suo corpo era consumato dall’orgasmo, ma desiderava ugualmente essere connesso a lui anche in quel modo. Draco avvolse le braccia intorno al suo collo e urlò. Harry guardò fra i loro corpi, certo che anche Draco fosse venuto, ma si sbagliava. Lo osservò con espressione interrogativa.

«Non sei venuto» disse. «Pensavo di averti sentito venire.»

Draco rise senza fiato.

«Taci, Potter, e succhiami l’uccello.»

Harry sollevò gli occhi al cielo, ma fece quello che Draco gli aveva chiesto: prese in bocca l’uccello di Draco, e Draco iniziò a dimenare i fianchi e venne copiosamente nella gola di Harry.

Harry lo lasciò andare e rotolò sulla schiena accanto a Draco. Giacquero ansimando, poi Draco cercò e strinse la mano di Harry.

«Cosa avevi percepito?» domandò.

Harry voltò la testa per scrutarlo.

«A proposito di cosa?»

«Quando sei rimasto incinta. Ne sei stato cosciente fin da subito?»

Harry annuì. «Nell’istante in cui è accaduto. Ho avvertito come una violenta scossa di magia alla base della pancia. Perché?»

Draco gli sorrise.

«Lo supponevo» rispose. «Perché è quello che ho appena sentito anch’io.»

Harry si sedette e lo fissò sbalordito.

«Tu…?»

«Sì.»

«Ti ho messo incinta?»

Draco sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Altrimenti perché ti avrei permesso di stare sopra?»

«Oh. Mio. Dio.»

L’espressione di Draco mutò, e da arrossata e felice divenne più seria.

«Non preoccuparti. Non pretenderò niente da te» chiarì.

Harry scosse la testa con veemenza. «No! No, non fraintendermi. Ho detto “oh mio Dio” perché… be’, oh mio Dio!»

Si sistemò di nuovo sopra Draco, e scivolò verso il basso, finché il suo volto non raggiunse la pancia di Draco. Prese a baciarla, e non poté più fermarsi. «Abbiamo appena fatto un bambino» esclamò pieno di meraviglia.

Draco gli sorrise con evidente sollievo.

«Sì» disse. «Ed è stato divertente.»

Harry scoppiò a ridere.

«Lo credevo anch’io in principio. Ma poi sono diventato enorme, i miei piedi erano perennemente gonfi e non riuscivo a stare comodo per più di cinque minuti di fila.»

Il sorriso di Draco svanì.

«Mi dispiace» disse, allungando una mano fino alla guancia di Harry. «Hai dovuto affrontare tutto da solo. Non so come tu abbia fatto. Dopo aver saputo di Scorpius, mi sono documentato sulle gravidanze maschili. Merlino, Harry. Sei stato incredibile. Spero di avere almeno la metà del tuo coraggio.»

«Ci riuscirai» replicò Harry con convinzione. «E quando sentirai il primo calcio non avrai più alcun ripensamento.» Girò la testa e baciò il palmo di Draco. «Inoltre, io sarò lì, per aiutarti. Anche se ritieni che non debba preoccuparmene. Non puoi pretendere che adesso svanisca nel nulla.»

«Non voglio che tu vada via» rispose Draco con voce calma. «Ho bisogno di te.  _Tuo_  figlio ha bisogno di te.»

Harry baciò ancora e ancora la pancia di Draco, incapace di saziarsene. Sapeva che il loro bambino era costituito da non più di un paio di cellule, ma ne era già innamorato.

 

 

 

 

Draco era una di quelle persone che in gravidanza apparivano fastidiosamente raggianti. A differenza di Harry, non provò alcun disagio, nemmeno quando la pancia crebbe. Invece che essere irritabile, come lo era stato Harry, era sempre di buon umore, persino con Scorpius che trascorreva ogni secondo della giornata incollando l’orecchio al suo ombelico.

«Voglio un fratello» dichiarò Scorpius per la milionesima volta. «Se è femmina, non giocherò con lui.»

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo in segno di sconfitta. Aveva tentato inutilmente di correggere gli errori di genere che commetteva Scorpius. Cosa che forse non avrebbe dovuto stupirlo più di tanto, considerato che aveva un padre enormemente incinta.

Il che però non significava che avessero smesso di fare sesso.

«Non abituarti a questa posizione» grugnì Draco, non appena Harry si spinse dentro di lui. «Nel preciso istante in cui il tuo seme verrà al mondo, filerai immediatamente sotto.»

«Hhhmmm» cantilenò Harry, iniziando a penetrarlo con attenzione. Secondo il Guaritore (molto discreto e costoso) che avevano assunto, Draco avrebbe partorito da un giorno all’altro, e Harry non voleva fargli del male o farne alla loro bambina, e che adorasse fottere Draco in uno stato di sudato oblio preverbale non aveva alcuna rilevanza.

Draco era a quattro zampe. Ossia nell’unico modo in cui poteva ancora fare sesso. Harry abbassò lo sguardo e vide il suo uccello scivolare dentro e fuori dal corpo di Draco. Adesso comprendeva perché Draco avesse sempre amato guardare. Era intensamente intimo, soprattutto se lo scopava così lento e dolce. Scorgeva il buco di Draco aggrapparsi al suo uccello, nell’attimo in cui lo tirava fuori, e poi scomparire di nuovo all’interno quando Harry spingeva. Quella vista lo faceva impazzire.

«Non venire in profondità» ansimò Draco. «L’ultima volta mi ha fatto un po’ male.»

Harry si bloccò.

«Perché non me l’hai detto, idiota?»

«Perché dai tuoi gemiti era evidente che avessi ormai perso il controllo e non fossi incline a prestarmi ascolto.»

«Ma anche tu sei venuto senza che ti toccassi.»

«Ho detto che mi ha fatto  _un po’ male_. Non abbastanza da desiderare di smettere.»

Harry si chinò e posò un lungo bacio sulla spalla di Draco.

«Non voglio farti del male» esclamò.

«Lo so» rispose Draco. «E io non voglio farne a te. Mai più. Sei il padre dei miei bambini e ti amo – per questo e per tutto ciò che sei.»

Harry provò a replicare ma un groppo di felicità gli serrò la gola. Se avesse potuto, gli avrebbe risposto: “Ti amo anch’io”, ma non ci riuscì. Ebbe l’impressione che fosse quello che era successo anche a Draco, anni prima, quando era stato Harry a dirgli quelle stesse parole, intanto che guardavano insieme il tramonto e aspettavano che il loro disgustoso cibo da campo fosse cotto.

Si raddrizzò e riprese a muovere delicatamente i fianchi e, non appena avvertì l’orgasmo, si allontanò venendo in parte fuori.

Draco ronzava in apprezzamento di tanta premura e lasciò che Harry lo rigirasse con cautela sulla schiena per prenderlo in bocca e succhiare fino a fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo. Harry inghiottì le ultime gocce dello sperma di Draco, e quindi baciò la sua enorme pancia. Gli sarebbe mancata, dopo la nascita della loro figlia. Draco con la pancia era bellissimo.

«Ricomincerai mai a baciarmi le labbra, Potter?»

Harry alzò la testa e fissò l’idiota che aveva sposato quella mattina.

«Naturalmente» rispose. «Qualunque cosa pur di zittirti, Malfoy.»

Draco allungò la mano sinistra senza anello e sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio di Harry. Le sue dita erano troppo gonfie per un anello. Prima della cerimonia non ci avevano pensato e c’era stato più di un momento imbarazzante, intanto che Harry lottava – inutilmente – per infilare al dito di Draco la fede nuziale. Ma Draco aveva voluto sposarsi mentre era ancora incinta, ed era quello che avevano fatto.

«Tu sarai lì, con me» disse Draco. Prese la mano di Harry e lo tirò a sé.

«Certo che ci sarò. Te l’ho ripetuto un milione di volte.»

«Be’, non mi interessa. Ripetilo un’altra volta.»

«Sarò lì, con te» ribadì Harry solennemente. «Per tutto il tempo. Anche quando ti sveglierai, così potrò ammirarti con Lily in braccio per la prima volta.»

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sei stucchevole.»

Harry scrollò le spalle. «Sì, e?»

Draco si spostò e poggiò la fronte contro quella di Harry.

«Ed è disdicevole, per uno che è stato un assassino.»

Harry fu sul punto di ribattere a tono, ma Draco lo baciò e dimenticò tutto, tranne la sensazione della bocca di Draco sulla sua e il respiro che condividevano. Nient’altro importava. Nient’altro era mai importato.


End file.
